5 Years After TLO
by AgentDoubleONight
Summary: *I realized my writing sucked here. I'm sorry*  Annabeth dumps Percy for Mark son of Apollo. Percy leaves camp with a friend, Mrs.O'Leary, and Blackjack. 5 years later he returnes but He and his friend have some secrets to reveal.
1. Prologue

**This is my first FanFic**. **So please be nice and don't flame me**.** :)**

**Me:Percy get your but over here and say what I told you to!**

**Percy: *sigh* AgentDoubleOGrace doesn't own PJO.**

**Me: Thank you Percy. Now on with the story!

* * *

****Percy's POV 6 months after "The Last Olympian"**

"Annabeth please." I pleaded "Don't leave me. I need you."

"Good-bye Percy." She said and walked out hand in hand with _Mark_.

I sank to the ground and cried.

"You just made a big mistake Annie." Said a female voice and then I heard someone run in and get down next to me. I looked up.

"Shhhhhh. It's okay Percy." Said my friend Tatiana Grace while trying to sooth me.

"N-no I-it n-not." I sobbed

* * *

**Tati's POV During Percy's POV**

"Annabeth please. Don't leave me. I need you." I heard

"Percy" I whispered and ran to his cabin.

Once there I saw Annie's hand in Mark's. UH-OH.

As I ran into the cabin my hand brushed Annie's arm.

No I'm not the Oricle but I got a vission.

_I saw Percy. He was in a cave with a fire started. He looked like he was thinking hard._

_"It's a deal Kronos" He said.  
_

_"No!" I tried to scream but I had no voice._

_"Good Percy. Now lets start our plan to get everyone back for what they did." Kronos said and the seen faded away._

_"OH NO!" I thought_

"You just made a big mistake Annie." I said and ran into the cabin.

* * *

**2 Hours Later Percy's POV**

Tati? I asked

"Yes." She answered.

"Will you come with me? I'm leaving camp."

"Sure. But why?

"Cause haven't you noticed no one remembers me. Not even dad. He's off with his new baby girl Lilly. Everyone forgot me for stupid Mark after he only did ONE quest. I don't want to be here and I don't want to go alone. And since you're the only one who remembers me I want you to come. But if you don't want to leave your family you can stay."

"No. I'll come with you if we can check on my family every now and then."

"Sure" I said and Tati smiled.

"Let me go to the Nemesis cabin to get my stuff and get Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary ready. We leave tommorow after breakfast. Okay Percy?" I nodded and Tati left. I packed all the stuff I had which filled a suit case then after dinner I went to bed to a dream-less sleep.

The next morning after breakfast Tati, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, and me said good-bye to Peleus. Then without a second glance we left Camp-Half Blood. But we didn't know what adventures awaited us or what powerful beings.

* * *

**Me:PLEASE REVIEW! It'll mean a lot to me and Percy. Right Percy?**

**Percy: Yeah it will. So REVIEW!**

**Me:BYE! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE.**

**Percy: Bye**


	2. News that's know and a shock

**Me:*Pops up out of thin air.* I'm back!**

**Percy:*Jumps cause he got scared*Man Grace! You scared the living Hades out of me!**

**Me:Sorry. Now say the disclaimer!**

**Tati:*Pops out of no where like me*AgentDoubleOGrace doesn't own PJO.**

**Percy:Hey! That's my line!**

**Tati:Sorry.**

**Me:Kay. Percy, Tati you get to take turns saying the disclaimer.**

**Percy & Tati:Yay!**

***Suddenly an explosion is heard and the wall falls down***

**Me:It's** **_them_****! Run! Oh yeah here's the update. Now RUN!**

***Me, Percy and Tati run out of the room and some people with guns run in and follow*

* * *

****5 Years Later Tati's POV**

"PERCY!" I shrieked as he almost got hit by the Hydra.

You're probably wandering what we've been up to? Well after we left camp I put a spell on Percy and me. Yes I'm half witch and half demigod. Guess I forgot to tell you.

Any way the spell was so me and Percy could finish collage in 1½ years. I got 1 degree in teaching and 1 medical degree while Percy got a degree in Marine Biology.

After that we traveled the world and learned every language ever made. We checked in with my parents every now and then and did some cool things you'll have to wait to find out about.

Right now we're in San Francisco fighting a -you guessed it- Hydra.

"S'okay sweetie! I'm fine" Percy yelled back. Did I forget to tell you Percy Jackson is my boyfriend?

Well 1½ years ago we started dating since over the years we began to fall for each other and that lead to where we are now.

"CUT OFF THE HEADS! I yelled twisting the star on my ring that's on my middle finger and it turned into a shoulder basket of arrows and a bow.

"WHAT" Percy yelled.

"JUST DO IT" I yelled and he cut the 10 heads off.

You're probably thinking I'm crazy. Well I'm not. I took out 10 fire arrows and launched them at the Hydra when Percy was done with the head cutting.

"Lets go!" I yelled and we ran into the near by forest. We stopped when we reached our camp sight and sat on the ground.

"How many is that?" Percy asked

"The 20th monster this month." I answered.

Percy looked like he was going to say something but then a voice said "Lieutenant! Commander! Come in!"

We glanced at each other before darting into the tent. Inside it looked like the living room of a house but on the left wall was a mirror. It had a black screen with beautiful silver lining.

I walked to in and pressed the purple star attached to it that was centered mid-left on its side.

The black screen turned into to figure with a pitch black hooded cloak that raped around to the front. It was Chaos creator of the universe.

We both bowed to show Chaos our leader respect.

"Lord Chaos. What has happened." Percy said when we straightened.

You see 2 years after we left camp Chaos found us asked if we wanted to join its forces to defeat a new threat that was coming and to become a Soldier of Chaos. Chaos needed and wanted us because of our fighting skills. We agreed and became soldiers later we became knights which is the highest rank you can get. After 1 year later Percy became commander of the soldiers and I became his lieutenant.

"Do you remember the 2nd Titan war that happened 5 years ago?" Chaos asked. And it just brought back painful memories. At the time I was an unclaimed camper and was the 3rd best fighter at camp.

"Yes." We answered

"Good because the Titan leader Kronos is back and is trying to find a host."

"We know one of his minions tried to get us on there side and we killed the minion." I said since that happened only minutes ago.

_*FLASHBACK!*_

_Me and Percy were walking around when a boy about 18ish came up to us._

_"Percy Jackson and Tatiana Grace I'd like to speak with you." He said._

_We followed him and Percy took out Riptide to be safe. We walked until we were 8 yards from the forest._

_"What is it? You campers need help and want us to help? As if we would help!" I spat._

_"No we are not those pathetic camper but we'd like your help." He said._

_"Who are you? And why do you need help?"_

_"I am just a messenger. But lord Kronos would like your help in destroying Olympus."_

_"No way! If there's another war we're staying nuteral!" Me and Percy yelled._

_"Very well. Have a nice last day." He said and *SNAP* as soon as he snapped his fingers we heard it._

_"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" We heard and saw the Hydra coming our way._

_"Good bye!" The boy yelled and ran leaving us to fight the Hydra._

_*FLASHBACK OVER!*  
_

"Well I have a mission for you two." Chaos said.

"What is it?" Percy asked curiously.

"Commander be warned that you may not like the mission."

"Who cares. Now what is it?" I asked

"Tatiana, I need you and Percy to go and help Camp Half-Blood and help the gods, their children and gain their trust so we can later make them our allies in the greater battle."

I was shocked. Chaos wanted us to return to Camp Half-Blood! But with them as allies we could beat the enemy. But I bet they haven't even noticed we're gone! I sighed and so did Percy.

"We except the mission my lord." Percy said. And I could scence Chaos smile under it's hood.

"Good. When you get to the camp wear your cloaks so no one will know who you are or discise yourselves. And if you need help call me on your communicater . Got it?"

"Yes my lord." We said and Chaos cut the connection.

"Well I guess we got to go pack now." I said.

"Unfortunatly. Go pack sweetie. We leave at 7 o'clock sharp." Percy ordered.

I kissed him and started packing all of my stuff. Percy then started packing following my lead.

* * *

**Me: See ya! *Pushes people with guns into a portal leading to china* Back to the story. PEOPLE LISTEN THIS STORY WILL NOT AND I SAY NOT BE A PERCABETH! I'M TIERED OF PEOPLE WRITING THAT ANNIE LEAVES PERCY AND YEARS LATER THEY GET BACK TOGETHER! SO PERCY AND TATIANA WILL STAY TOGETHER! So...**

**Me,Tatiana, and Percy: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Me:And if you have questions PM me or put'em on the review.**

**Me,Tatiana, and Percy: BYE! SE YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey peoples!**

**Tati:Hey!**

**Percy:Hi! And AgentDoubleOGrace doesn't own PJO Rick Riordon does.**

**Me:Who wants to make the anouncement?**

**Percy & Tati:ME! ME ME ME!MEEEEEEEEE!**

**Me:Hm I pick...ME. Okay so in some of the chapters we will be having guests like reviewers or story characters. Eventually we'll have to do Annie in an interview so stay tooned. Now. Percy! Tatiana! Get ready to attack the enemy!**

**Percy & Tati:Yes ma'am! **

***Percy & Tati run and sit in chairs in front of giant control paneles and start pressing lots of buttons and typing in the computers.*  
**

**Me:See you later! Now on with the story. And ATTACK!*Lots explosions are heard*  


* * *

**

**Tati's POV**

***BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!***

I woke up with Percy's arms around me and I hit the clock to see it's 6 o'clock.

I got out of Percy's grip, my robe, and went to take a shower. See on the outside the tent looks normal but inside it's exactly like a house with pluming!

I finished my shower and put on my bath robe. I went to my closet/changing room and grabbed some under clothes and put them on.

I then picked a jean skirt, a tight fitting purple T, a pair of black heels and slipped my clothes on. I looked at the clock and it said it's 6:15.

I grabbed a black hoodie and left the room.

"Percy get up." I said 5 times while brushing my hair and putting a head band on.

Finally I got frustrated and used my power to shock him awake and he bolted up.

"What is it? Are we under attack?" He asked and I giggled.

"No but go take a shower and change. We leave for _camp_ in 40."I said while saying camp in minor discust.

"Fine." He sighed and went to take a shower and I went to cook came back 10 minutes later wearing jeans, a sea green T shirt, black converse, and a blue hoodie. Since I was done cooking I went and gave him a peak on the lips then served up two plates. And put them on the we finished eating it was 6:50. We stepped out of the tent with our suitcases and I walked to a silver button that was on it, pressed it and the tent shrunk into a 5 inch cube that I then put in my purse.

"So Percy will it be A:Blinking. B:Train. C:Bus. D:Portal. Or since we're next to a river, D:Water Travel?" I asked.

"Um...D.A portal." Percy answered.

"Portal" I ordered and a swirling vortex appeared on the ground. We grabbed each others hands and jumped in. The next thing we saw was a good size clearing with a creek running through it. It practically sparkled.

"Wow Tati. How did you know about this place?" Percy asked when we put our stuff down.

"Well one day when we still came to camp I found this place and put a spell on it so only me and who ever I gave permission to could come in. From the out side you see a pack of trees closely packed together and this place is sound proof so no one on the outside can hear us but we can hear them." I said and Percy nodded.

I took out the cube,threw it in the air and it turned back into our tent. We walked in, pressed the buttons that were on our suitcases and our stuff shot out and went to its place.I went to the weapon room and grabbed my belt full of cool stuff. Then I went to my closet/changing room and grabbed my dark purple cloak that raped around me and was floor length, it had a silver button that when pressed caused a shield like sphere to rape around you. Every being that served Chaos has one in the color they wanted but they all have a silver button

"Percy! I'm going to take a walk around the forest!" I said. " _And camp and see what they're up to_." I added mentally. As I walked into the main room where Percy was.

"Do you have your guns, grenades, bombs, bullets, sword, bow and arrows, shield,-"

"Yes I have everything" I interupted, walked to him and Kissed him. He smiled.

"Good. Now be careful and stay out of sight. Bye." He said

"Bye and with that I walked out of our hiding spot and headed to the camp. When I got there I was glad to see Peleus remembered me. I gave him a pet and a treat I brought for him and walked into camp staying in the shadows so no one would see me. First I went to the sword arena. As I walked I noticed nothing at camp had changed same places but there were new campers. As I walked I saw some old faces.

I finally got to the arena and found the Ares and Athena cabin there. But then I saw _her. _I saw _Annabeth Chase. _Anger swelled inside me then I noticed Annabeth had tears in her eyes. I wonder why. So I cast an invisability spell and walked twords some girls that were whispering. "Oh my Gods. I can't belive Mark dumped Annabeth for Miffy. You know Zeus's girl. She's good to hang out with but I never thought she'd do this!" One whispered. "Yeah. Annabeth was better off single and that's a lot coming from me." They agreed and I walked away.

I studied their skills and let me say they were HORRIBLE. They were as good as our first time sword fighters. I then decided to take a risky move. I walked to the door of the arena and made sure no one was watching. Then I turned into a 12 year old wearing a T-shirt and jeans then I undid the spell. I walked to the instructer looked about 20.

"Excuse me." I said

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm new and I was wondering who the best fighters are?"

"Well that would be Annabeth daughter of Athena, Nico son of Hades, and Mark son of Apollo."

"Yeah. I was wondering are they interested in a duel?" I asked and he laughed. LAUGHED! How dare he!

"Are you sure. They could hu-"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well then let me go got them. Wait here." He said and ran off.

10 minutes later he returned with _Mark_ and Nico and called Annabeth over.

"Hey guys this newbie wants a duel with you all." He said

"Fine come on Kid show me what you can do." Nico said with a smirk. That was mistake # walked to the middle of the arena where the campers had formed a wide circle and each went to one instructer walked into the center of the circle. Nico pressed his skull ring and it turned into a sword then he smirked. I then took off my pearl necklace and pressed the purple star on it and it turned into my sword that kills monster, demigods, and more, I called it Night. Nico was shocked and now I smirked but Nico recovered quickly.

"And START!" The instructer yelled. Nico lunged. Mistake #2. I side stepped it with ease. And 5 second later I had him pined to the ground with my word only 3 inches from his throat. I did the same to Annabeth but she was down in 3 seconds and Mark was down in 4 and everyone there mouth hitting the floor. I ran out of the arena before they could question me and when I reached the woods I turned back into myself and read the sun to see it was 9 o'clock.

"Well that was fun." I said with a grin. Then I walked back to the hide out.

* * *

**Me:Hey people hope you liked the chapter**.**Oh yeah I almost forgot in the next 2 chapters we'll be having Dokuohteia as a guest.**

**Me, Percy, and Tati:Bye! And PLEASE Review! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:Hello readers! With me today I have...DOKUOHTEIA! *Crowd goes wild as Dokuohteia appears in a flash of silver***

**Dokuohteia:Hey people! I like cookies and Grace why are we at a gun range?**

**Me:Cause I'm gonna show you how to use a gun!**

**Dokuohteia:Really? Yay! Gimme the gun!**

**Me:*Takes out 2 guns one purple one black*The black one is yours, now see those blond dummies?*Donkuohteia noddes*Good now ready, set, SHOOT!.**

***5 minutes later.***

**Dokuohteia:Well that was fun!.**

**Me:Yeah.*Some random dude taps my shoulder while there's a gun in my hand.*OH MY GODS IT'S THE ENEMY!WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!**

***I turn around and shoot him without looking.**We look at the boy and gasped***

**Dokuohteia:OH MY GODS! You shot Jimlark!**

**Me: Well at least he got to be a guest.*Turns to readers*Here read the new chapter while we try to save Jimlark!**

**Dokuohteia & Me:See you later!**

**Dokuohteia:And AgentDoubleOGrace doesn't own PJO!Bye!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Annabeth's POV! After tati ran away.**

WHAT THE HADES JUST HAPPENED! And who was that girl? I thought. I got into a sitting position then...

"WHAT THE HADES JUST HAPPENED!" I yelled at the crowd of campers. Then the instructer Jimmy walked up to me and helped me up.

"Well it looks like a newbie just beat our 3 best campers."He said

"B-but how? No camper in history has ever been that good."Nico said getting up.I turned to my half brother Trent.

"Trent!Go find that girl and bring her to me!I'll be talking with Chiron at the Big House."I yelled and Trent nodded. And with that he ran out the way the girl did and I left for the Big House still feeling sad about Mark leaving me for _Miffy. _But I got the feeling that I've broken someone's heart like Mark did to me but who?_  


* * *

_**Tati's POV**

I reached the hide out in 5 minutes.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."I said as I walked into the tent.

"Hey M.G and how was the walk?" Percy asked.

"It was good.I didn't get attacked or anything. So...I'm gonna go see how Eleanor and Theodore are doing on Mission E."

"Yeah but still need to check on Brittany and Alvin to see how they're doing with Mission R and how Jeanette and Simon are doing on Mission C."

"Okay.I'll be back."I said and walked to the communication there I started pressing specific buttons.I then pressed the microphone button and said...

"Come in Ellie and Theo. This is Lieutenant Grace. Come in I need your current state."I said in my lieutenant voice. And after 2 seconds Ellie appeared on the screen. She had brown hair and eyes. She wore a spring green T-shirt and skinny jeans with spring green converse.

"Hey Tati. What is it and how are you?"Ellie asked

"I'm good.I just wanted to see how it was going. And me and Percy got a new mission,Mission O."I said.

"O. O? Are you guys trying to get the Olympians on our side?"

"Yeah. But how you and Theo doing on Mission E?"

"Good. We just got the magicians to be on our side with the help of Carter and Sadie. Now we're going to try to get the gods help and if we do we'll have 1 godly groups down and acounted for on our side." She said happily. I nodded letting the new information sink in.

"Ellie we are making great progress in a good amount of time. But we need Brittany,Alvin,Simon and Jeanette to acomplish their missions because the primordial gods already have the Mayan, Aztec, and are trying to get the Norse gods." Ellie nodded.

"And Tati...Theo finally proposed!"Ellie yell and I grinned.

"Really?Oh my gods!I'm so happy for you Ellie! But I wish I could say the same."

"Don't worry he'll propose, he'd have to be stupid not to propose."

"Yeah your right,now I have to call the Ellie."

"Bye!" And with that we hung as I was going to call Brittany & Alvin, Chaos popped up on the screen.I called Percy and we bowed then rose.

"I need you two to start warning the camp slowly,not all at once. Give them hints slowly but fast enough so Kronos won't surprise them with a battle.I've also found out that his new host is a son of Hecate goddess of magic & sorcery. I must go so good-bye." Chaos said and we nodded then the connection was cut.I turned to Percy.

"Well let's go think up a plan."I said and we walked out of the room so we could start planning.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I was telling Chiron about the girl when Trent ran in.

"Where is she Trent? I have a few questions for her." I said.

"She's no where inside the borders. She's just vanished into thin air." Trent panted. That pissed me off. How could he not find her.

"WHAT! How could you not find her! She couldn't have gotten far! She's only 12 FOR ZEUS'S SAKE TRENT!" I shrieked and thunder rumbled in the sky.

"Well she must be powerful since there's no way in Hades I'm gonna find her."

"Fine! I'll go look for her myself!"I yelled and stormed off outside to look for the little bratty girl.

* * *

**Tati's POV**

"This will be fun**.**So much US not the campers."I said.

"Yeah.I bet the Athena kids will go crazy when they can't figure it all out." Percy said.

"Now let me go get the paper and pen." I said and went to get the stuff. 2 minutes later I returned with a paper and a pen.

"You know what to write Magic Girl?"I nodded. I grabbed the paper and pen then on the paper wrote three words.

_"He is back_." I wrote then put the paper in an envelope.

"Let the fun begin." I said with an evil grin.

* * *

**Me: OOOOOO!What will happen! But I already know, yay yeah we saved Jimlarck with the help of mine and Tati's magic**.

**Dokuohteia:Cookies!**

**Me & Dokuohteia:See you in the next update!**

**Everyone:Bye!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:Well well well .It seem it's your time to go.**

**Enemy man:*says with Russian accent*No it's not my time it is yours*pulls out gun***

**Me:No. Yours*pulls out purple gun and shoots*Bye-Bye!**

**Enemy man:*Falls off cliff.*Ahhhhhhhhh.**

**Dokuohteia:That was fun!Now...TATIANA! It's your turn.*Tati comes running***

**Tati:AgentDoubleOGrace doesn't own PJO.*Looks at me.*Grace the enemy just attacked a group of agents!Percy said he'd meet us there so let's go!**

**Dokuohteia:Can I come?**

** Me:Sure, but you'll need these.*Gives Dokuohteia lots of weapons like guns,lazers,a shield,grenades,and more all inside a light weight belt like Tati's***

**Dokuohteia:COOOOL! Lets go! I gots me some enemies to kill!****Bye peoples!

* * *

**

**Tati's POV**

Percy and me were walking through the woods to camp. Percy was wearing his dark sea-green cloak which hid his identity while I looked the way I did when I battled Annabeth,_Mark_,and Nico but Percy doesn't know that. When we reached camp I used a spell to find Annabeth.

"Got her. She's at the archery range."I said.

"Perfect." Percy smiled and we walked to the archery range being careful to stay in the shadows. Once there I turned my ring into my bow and arrows and attached the letter on to an arrow,aimed and then...

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I've been looking for that girl for a good hour now and she's no where to be next stop to look for her is the archery range.I got there and started asking the Apollo kids if they'd seen the girl.

"No sorry Annabeth I haven't seen her." Said Daisy a daughter of Apollo.

"Well thanks anyway."I was about to leave when suddenly a purple arrow with a sea-green envelope flew passed me at an impossible speed, it missed me by only 1 inch and flew strait into the center of the target next to me.I looked to see who had launched and let out a gasp.

The girl from earlier was standing only 100 feet away from me with a bow in her hands but there was another person with her wearing a long dark sea-green cloak.

"Hey you get over here! I have some questions for you little girl!"I yelled at her and the other person.

The girl smiled and looked at the other person who nodded. Then she turned to us.

"No, all will be answered in time."She said with a in a flash of sea-green and purple they were gone leaving only the arrow and sea-green envelope.

I turned around and snatched the arrow off the target and I took off the envelope. Then the arrow which was in my left hand disappeared and I blinked then turned my attention to the envelope. On it in purple, Greek letters was _"_Από: Τ & Π" meaning_ "From:T & P"._

"T and P" I murmured and opened the all it had was three simple words...

_"He is Back"_ Was all it said. I wondered what it meant for a few minutes then took off running to the Big House to see if Chiron new what it meant.

* * *

**Tati's POV**

"Oh my gods Tati! Annabeth was like "I have some questions." and you were like "All will be answered in time." I mean why'd you say that? But it was so funny!"Percy said/yelled while laughing.

"I don't know. It just came to me." I said laughing. Well me and Percy had been laughing since we got back from camp and after 10 minute we calmed down.

"Told you it'd be fun."I said.

"Yeah. We will be having LOTS of fun during this mission."Percy said and I kissed him.

"Yeah. All has been going smoothly. And I hope it stays that way." I whispered.

* * *

**Me:How'd you like it?**

**Dokuohteia:I LOVED it. But I guess this is good-bye.**

**Me:What you talk'n bout?Me,Tati, and Percy talked about it and have decided that you will be our new permanent Co-Host! **

**Me,Tati,and Percy: Congratulations Dokuohteia!**

**Dokuohteia:Oh my gods! Thanks!**

**Percy:Let's Party! *Everyone starts to party.***

**Me: Well see you guys later! Bye! Oh and please review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:Hay reader peoples! Bet you can't guess were me,Tati,Percy and Dokuohteia are right now.**

**Dokuohteia:Cookies! But we're at-*I put my hand over her mouth.***

**Me:Sh! No telling till end of chapy okay? *Dokuohteia nods and I move my hand.* say it.**

**Dokuohteia:Grace doesn't own PJO. Now lets go eat COOKIES!**

**Me:Bye peoples! And sorry if characters are OOC. *Dokuohteia drags me out of the room.*OH AND YOU'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO MRS.O'LEARY AND BLACKJACK SOON MAYBE NOT IN THIS CHAPTER BUT SOON!  
**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Chiron!"I yelled when I got to the Big House.

"What is it child?" He asked coming out of the Big House.

"Well the girl I told you about earlier came back and delivered I mean shot this at me." I said and gave him the read it and frowned.

"Did she say what it meant?"

"No Chiron all she said was and I quote 'No, all will be answered in time.' and I have no idea what it means Chiron."

"Well go see if any of your siblings have a guess of what it means."I nodded and sprinted to my cabin.

* * *

**Tati's POV**

While Percy and I were in the middle a make-out session, I remembered something and broke the kiss.

"Percy.I still have to contact everyone and I have to inform our little undercover agent about what's happening." I said and reluctantly got out of Percy's grip and went to the communication room. After setting everything up, I grabbed the mic and said "Come in Alex. It's Tatiana." and after 15 seconds Alex answered.

"Hey T. Sorry I didn't answer in a flash but my siblings were in the cabin.I had to come outside to the back of the cabin so I wouldn't blow my cover."Alex said.

Now some info on Alex's he's 21 but looks about 14 and you'll find out why soon. He's a son of Hermes, has sandy blond hair and sky blue eyes, he joined Chaos about 7 years ago, and is also a knight like Percy and I. As for his personality he's always happy, smiles a little to much, always wears jeans and a T-shirt with converse. He's our 5th best fighter, he can get kinda annoying and he's one of my best friends. Kind of like an older brother, an annoying older. He can go Kinda crazy in battle and would do anything for me, which works out pretty well.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Has anyone told you about our the current state?" I asked.

"Yeah, Chaos called me a while ago.I heard about your little stunts, though I think you should have shot Annabeth. Anyway you and Percy have to be careful cause the camps buzzing about it and everyone's on high for the mystery girl and her companion"

"Alex I need to check on the others so call us if you hear anything important. Bye Alex."

"Bye T." And with that we hung up and I called Jeanette. After a second she answered. "Hey Tati. What is it?" She asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to check on you and Simon. Oh and how's Mrs.O'Leary?"

"Well we're fine and so is Mrs.O'Leary. But I have some good news!"

"What is the good news?"

"Well after mine and Simon's 2 years of work and reasoning we finally got the Celtic gods to join our side!" Jeanette yelled and I was shocked.

"Y-y-you better call Chaos immediately. So bye Jeanette and tell Simon I said hi."

"Okay. Bye." And I cut the connection. After checking Brittany and Alvin's progress with the Roman gods and how Blackjack was doing, I saw it was 11:55. So I went and started cooking the time it was 12:15 I was done making blue burritos. Yes BLUE burritos since Percy loves the color blue. "Percy!" I called and he came and sat down in his blue we started eating I said "Well Percy you'll be happy to know that everyone is okay AND Jean and Si got the Celtic gods on our side." and Percy grew a shocked yet excited expression.

"R-really" He asked and and I nodded.

"That is AWESOME!" Percy yelled.

"Told you they were perfect for the mission." I said smugly and Percy stuck out his tong like a 5 year old.

After we finished eating I heard something that sounded like talking and people walking around the woods."Percy. Do you hear that?"I asked and he glanced at each other and ran out of the looked at the monitors and on camera #2 saw a group of girls dressed in silver. I looked at Percy and mouthed _"Hunters" _and he a I noticed a girl about 15-16 with electric blue eyes and her black hair was in a braid that ended at her mid-back. Immediately I knew who she was.

Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Who had the same last name as me.

She appeared to be talking to a 12 year old girl who I guessed it was Artemis.I ran into the tent to the couch and grabbed my dark purple cloak and put it on as I ran outside."I'm going to see why they're here." I said to Percy and moved my cloak so he could see my belt and he nodded. I picked up my cloak's hood and stepped out into the open, making sure to cast a spell so they wouldn't scene me.

I walked closely behind them. But since we weren't inside the barrier we could be attacked and we were. Suddenly a hydra head popped into view and spit acid and almost got I saw the Hydra more clearly I saw it had 20 heads and was NOT the one Percy and I fought yesterday.I decided it was the perfect time to study the hunters skills. Then they jumped into action they stabbed and dodged for 15 minutes until I decided to help.

I ran behind a few trees, then waited for the right moment to help them. When I interviened, they all looked at me surprised expressions but I focused on the Hydra.

It gave a monstrous rawer and charged at me. While all I did was thrust me hands forward letting loose a purple blast of energy. Once the Hydra and energy blast met the Hydra bore a hole in it' stomach and it turned to dust.

I turned to the hunters and saw their mouths hitting the floor with wide eyes, then I smirked. "I believe some thanks from the hunters are in order." I said.

"We didn't need your help." Thalia spat.

"Hush Thalia. But thank you for your help." Artemis said and gave me a nod. "Now, please what is your name?" Artemis asked.

"Sorry Lady Artemis but that is classified information." I said and floated to the ground. "But now I must go but what is your reason for coming to camp?"

"Well my hunters wanted to visit the camp." After Artemis said. With my hood still covering my face I nodded at Artemis and ran back to the hide-out at the speed of sound.

* * *

**Me: That's it. Sorry that it might have sucked but I'm using it to lead up to the BIGGER chapters. Oh and I'm on Olympus and have just been called for a meeting with the council so...BYE-BYE SEE YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE!  
**


	7. He is back

**Me:Um...the stuff in all the upcoming chapters may seem like they're moving to fast but trust me it'll all be worth it in the end!**

**Percy:Grace doesn't own PJO.**

**Tati:On with the story!**

**Me:This chapter takes place the day after Tati saved the hunters.**

**

* * *

**

**Tati POV**

When I woke up I took a shower. I changed into a black skirt that ended 3 inches above my knees, a white V-neck, purple if you're wondering why I wear heels if I may need to run. Well when I was 3 my dad married my step-mom who was and is a model and clothes designer. As I grew up she taught me to run in heels, and now I run better in heels than flats. If I run in flats I'm still fast but kind of slow but in heels I run like the wind, at the speed of sound.

After I made breakfast Percy came into the dinning room and we ate. Suddenly the incoming call alarm sounded. Since Percy was done eating he went to answer it. I just took one last bit of food, grabbed a bucket of food for Blackjack, (Brittany & Alvin sent him back to us since their new rides arrived yesterday.) started walking outside and started thinking about the hint we're going to give the campers.

"Hey Blackjack." I said.

_"Hey. That my Breakfast?" _Blackjack asked and I put his food down so he could eat. See I can mentally talk with ALL animals the same way Percy can with horses.

"Yeah, how was it with B & A?"

_"Bad T! They didn't mix sugar into my food!" _He said and started eating._  
_

"Sh! That's our little secret. Percy would probably kill me if he found out. Remember he told me NOT to give you more than 3 sugar cubes a day."

_"Yeah. Sorry."_

"It's okay Blackjack." Just then Percy came running with his I-got-some-bad-news look. "Percy what did Chaos say?" I asked worried.

"It said that our spy that's under cover in Kronos' arm said they are going to attack Camp Half-Blood in 3 days!" Percy yelled.

"Oh my gods! Now we have to go teach them how to fight! Cause you've seen how they fight! If we don't help them they'll be lucky if they don't all DIE!" I yelled. "Percy! Grab your weapons we're going to camp!" and with that we ran inside to get our stuff.

We ran into the weapon room and started to grab our weapons. We both put on our belts mine is black with dark purple pockets and a purple T on the front. Then I grabbed my two purple handguns, my bullets, and my other weapons. Don't worry you'll see them soon. You'd think all this stuff weighs a ton but our belts are charmed so even if they're filled with 100 pounds of stuff they'll still weigh nothing. Awesome right?

When we were done packing, (We planned on staying at camp until after the soon to come war. STUPID Percy with his irresistible smile and his way of reasoning.) we put on our cloaks and hopped on Blackjack and were off. During the flight I saw it was 12 o'clock. And since you're probably wondering why Zeus doesn't strike us down. It's because all beings that are loyal to Chaos are shielded from the gods radar.

"Percy we're going to have to request a meeting after lunch cause that's what they're going to be doing when we get there." I said and started to think.

"Okay. But let me guess, you're already planing on how to make an amazing entrance."

"Please?"

"Sure."

"YES!"

5 minutes later we were inside the border. "Percy, fly were the camper will be able to see me when I land." And with that Percy put on his hood and flew were I could be seen.

When we were 100 feet in the air I put on my hood and got up on both leg while on Blackjack and summer salted off. Doing some twirls I landed gracefully on my feet. I had landed right in front of Chiron with my back to him and everyone's eyes were on me. I looked up at Percy and Blackjack, gave them a nod and they flew over to the Big 'd think my hood fell off but Thank Chaos these hoods only come off when we want them to.

I whirled around to face Chiron's shocked face. "You Chiron?" I asked pretending to not know him and he nodded.

"My companion and I would like to speak with you and all the councilors in a meeting. It's really important. But we'll talk when you're done eating of course."

"O-of Course Miss."

"Good I'll be at the Big House." I said and turned into a Cheetah-causing everyone's mouths to hit the floor- and ran off to were Percy and Blackjack were.

* * *

"Did you really have to turn into a Cheetah, Tati?" Percy asked

"No, but it was worth it to see their faces." I answered. After a while everyone came and we went to the Rec. room to have our meeting. The room till looked the same from 5 years ago. Once everyone was seated (except me and Percy who were standing.) Annabeth shot out the first question.

"Who are you?" She asked and I smirked.

"Well Annabeth you should know me." I said and turned back into the form I was in when I beat her in battle and when I shot the arrow but instead I was wearing the clothes I put on this morning. Then I took off my hood still smirking.

"You!" Nico yelled. "Well it's nice to see you to Nico. But so you know this is not really me. It's more of a um costume, but it's not me. And just call me M.G."

"If this isn't you then show us what you really look like."

"No. My real identity is classified but Thalia has seen one of my true forms." As soon as I said that everyone turned to Thalia who was sitting in between Annabeth and Alex.

"Um I don't even know what your talking about." Thalia said and I shook my head. "Really people you need to remember these things." I said and in a flash of purple was in witch form. "Do you remember me now?" She nodded and I turned back into my 12 year old form.

"So why did you need to have this meeting M.G?" Alex asked and I winked at him. "Well Alex. First I need you tell everyone who you are." I said and he frowned.

"O-okay. I'm a friend of theirs and they sent me here to study how you guys battle and everything." Alex said and they gasped. "So you're a spy!" Thalia yelled.

"Well yes and no. We needed him to see were you could improve in techniques. And since I was able to beat your best fighters without even breaking a sweat, you guys need to improve. A LOT!"

"And we need to improve because?" Some brown haired girl asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Annabeth do you still have that paper I gave you?" She nodded. "Please read what it says."

"It says _He is back_. Now do you mind telling us it MEANS. Because we have no idea of what it means."

"My companion S.B will answer that." I said and nodded at Percy.

"Well um it means that... Kronos is back." Percy said.

As soon as he said it everyone except Percy, Alex and I gasped.

* * *

**Me:Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnn! Kronos is BACK. How will everyone react? Will ****Tati and Percy ever reveal their true identities to the camp? And will Alex play a key role in futuer chapters? And why am I asking these question? Read to find out. PLEASE Review! See you later, Bye-Bye! WAIT! I'm going to be posting a new story soon. It's going to be called "Tatiana Grace and the Olympians" I'm still thinking of a title but for now that's the title so be on the look out. BYE!  
**


	8. Don't mess with Tatiana Grace

**Me: Hey readers! I do not own PJO! I'm a girl not a boy and my name's not Rick Riordon! Now on with the story!

* * *

**

**Tati's POV**

After 2 minutes of silence a girl that I think is my half-sister spoke up.

"How do you know this!" She demanded

"That is classified, but we can tell you Kronos is attacking in 3 days." Percy answered.

"We will give you some time to decide if you would like our help. We will be at the beach, come along Alex." I said and Percy, Alex and I left the room. Once outside Percy and Alex hopped on Blackjack while I turned into a dove and we flew to the beach.

At the beach we just sat on the sand talking. "Percy do you want me to change your appearance like I changed mine?" I asked and he nodded. With a wave of my hand Percy cloak disappeared and he was in jeans, a green T-shirt, and sneakers. He looked the way he did when he was 13 but he had brown eyes and dark brown hair almost black.

"Thanks Tati." Percy said.

"You're welcome." I said and we continued to chat with Alex. 25 minutes later Chiron came running to us and we stood up.

"What is your decision Chiron?" Alex asked.

"We have decided to... except your help." He said and I smiled.

"Good. Since there's about 1,500 campers send 750 campers and half of the hunters to the sword arena immediately." Percy said and Chiron nodded then ran off. "To the arena." Percy said. He and Alex hopped on Blackjack and took off. I turned into a Cheetah and ran to the arena. I of course got there first.

"I win." I smiled when Percy and Alex got there. After 5 minutes all 750 campers and 15 hunters were ready and we walked to the front of the group. Since I'm better at yelling commands I spoke up.

"I am M.G and this is S.B- I gestured towards Percy.- and we shall be training you so you will be able to battle Kronos and survive. We have 3 days to train before the attack. I want you each to find a partner and start battling. Me, Alex and S.B will be walking around giving you pointers to improve your battling. There will be short breaks every once'n'while. Now duel!" I yelled and they found partners and started to duel.

********************Later that Day******************

"Good job. We will send for you tomorrow for archery practice. You all are dismissed." Percy said and all the campers left feeling VERY worn out. "Wimps." I whispered and walked over to Alex and Percy.

"These kids are improving rather well." I said and they nodded.

"So tomorrow we train the other half in sword fighting and this half archery. Then archery for group 2 on day three and the next day is the battle." Percy said.

"But when are you guy telling them who you REALLY are?" Alex asked us.

"At dinner the night before the battle. Maybe, I'm not sure." I said and Percy nodded. "Maybe."Percy said and just then the conch horn sounded.

"Dinner Time." I said and snapped my fingers. Then a 2 boxes of peperoni and beef pizza with extra cheese appeared along with a 6 pack of Pepsi.

"Dig in boys." I said and we started eating.

"Where you guys gonna sleep tonight." Alex asked after we finished eating.

"The Big House since Chiron offered earlier and our stuff is already in there." Percy said.

"Oh and Alex here's your belt." I said as I made his belt magically appear in my hands and gave it to him.

"My baby. My sweet, sweet baby." Alex said hugging the belt causing me and Percy to stifle laughs.

"Dude you need a therapist." Percy said rolling his eyes and Alex stuck out his tongue. They are so immature, but that's why I love 'em.

"Well it's 8:45 and I don't feel like hearing you two old ladies bicker. So I'm going to go unpack. See ya later." I said, turned into a dove and flew to the Big House. As I got closer I saw the councilor from the Hermes cabin -Jerry- and his younger half brother -Henry- coming from the direction of the Big House. I think Jerry had something in his hand so I picked up speed and enter me and Percy's room through the open window and turned back to normal. I checked everything but nothing was missing then I checked my weapon/jewelery box and saw something was missing.

My fan was missing and it's not just any fan. My fan is a dark purple hand fan that sparkle and gives off a powerful aura. My fan is charmed so it can change into any weapon I need it to turn into. Except a bow and arrows, shield, sword, and handgun. It's indestructible meaning it can never break.

But now I am officially PISSED! I let out a scream and turned into a hawk and flew out the window heading towards the Hermes cabin at top speed. When I was a few yards away I turned back into a 12 year old. I let lose a flying kick and the door went down with that one flying kick causing all the Hermes kids to jump. I landed in a standing position and with my eyes darting around the room.

Finally I spotted Jerry and Henry hiding in the corner. I stuck my hand out full length, made a fist, and slowly brought it towards me. The two boys levitated a foot in the air, came towards me against their will, and stopped one yard away from me.

"I'm only going to ask this once. Where. Is. My. Fan!" I demanded.

"W-what are you talking about?" Jerry asked and I let out a scream. I let my hand fall to my side but the two boys remained in the air.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" I yelled and the boys fell to the ground HARD. Every time I yelled sit the boys hit the ground. After 500 something sits I stopped.

"Would you like to go through that again or will you give me my fan." I asked sweetly and Henry quickly gave me my fan.

"Thank you. And remember. DO. NOT. MESS. WITH. TATIANA GRACE." I said, turned into a Cheetah, gave the boys a threatening look, and ran out of the cabin.

Once I was in my room I noticed Percy was there and already in bed. I put my fan away, then grabbed my pyjamas, went to the bathroom, changed, and came back to the room.

"What were you doing in the Hermes cabin?" Percy asked as he raped his arms around me when I got in bed.

"Nothing. Just getting my fan." I lied using me innocent voice and we went to sleep.

* * *

**Tati: Yeah! That's right don't mess with Tatiana, the half-witch half-blood pr-*I cover Tati's mouth.* **

**Me: SH! They aren't supposed to know about _that_ yet Tati. Now...Like it? LOVE it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! Flames will be given to Lady Hestia as a present. Isn't that right Lady Hestia?**

**Hestia: Yes I will gladly except flames so I can put the in the hearth.**

**Me: I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed. So... THANKS! Bye now. Bye-bye. Good-bye. Bye now.**

***Scene fades to black and credits appear.*  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me & Dokuohteia: HEY PEOPLES!**

**Me: So...well there's been a question that's been asked**** a few times. The answer is: No Tati hasn't realize she said er yelled her real name yet. But she will notice it soon. :)**

**Dokuohteia: Yeah, that was a BIG mistake. I never thought Tatiana would make that BIG of a mistake.**

**Me:*I nod.* Yeah...but on with the story.**

**Me &**** Dokuohteia: See yall in a while!**

* * *

**Tati's POV**

I woke up and checked the digital clock. 6:02 it read.

I quickly but carefully tried to get out of bed without waking Percy up. And... Success! I got up and went to my suit case and grabbed a dark purple T-shirt, faded jeans, and some underclothes. I then I went to the bathroom that was connected to the room and took a shower. During my shower I thought back to what happened at the Hermes cabin and realized something.

Yesterday at the cabin I was so pissed I yelled Tatiana Grace. TATIANA GRACE for Zeus's sake!

I quickly finished my shower and ran onto the room. I quickly grabbed my red heels, put 'em on, put my hair in a neat bun, and ran out of the Big House. I ran toward the Hermes cabin at top speed. Along the way I kept mumbling "Shit. Shit. SHIT!"

Finally I reached the Hermes cabin. I stood a few feet away from it, stuck out my hands, and closed my eyes. Immediately I entered all of the Hermes kid's minds and quickly ran through everyone's memories looking for the ones from last night.

Finally I found the memories and deleted the part where I yelled my name. I replaced it with a part where I yell M.G in everyone's memory except Alex's. His could stay the same. Then I played with it a little bit and...BOOM! It looked as if I never yelled Tatiana Grace.

I opened my eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Then I decided to have some fun.

I Blinked into the cabin next to Alex's bed. If you don't know what Blinking is it's a form of travel. All I do is think of where I want to go, blink, and POOF. I'm there. It's really fun and it's only one of my many forms of travel.

I looked at Alex and smiled my signature This-is-gonna-be-good smile. Out all the many ways to wake up Alex I choose one.

I summoned a feather and a can of shaving cream. I squirted some shaving cream in Alex's hand and tickled his nose with the feather. The thing is the shaving cream just cream it's my special brew. It causes the person who puts it on to have their face turn different colors every 5 seconds. I know it's cruel, but..um..er..damn! I can't think of an excuse! I'll just say I needed something to entertain me.

Alex hit his face and smothered his face with the cream. But...HE'S NOT AWAKE! Damn you Alex! I hope you like your new face colors! I let out a sigh and carefully walked out of the Hermes cabin.

I walked around camp for about 5 minutes before I felt it. I felt the aura of another being.

"Feels like a demon. Can't be a monster. Can demons get inside the border?" I said to myself.

I walked towards the forest and went in. As I walked I could sense the being jumping from tree to tree without making a sound. After 5 minutes of walking I stopped and turned my ring into my bow and arrows. I took an arrow and pointed it at a tree branch where I could sense the aura was coming from.

"Who are you demon? Have you come to get the jewel? Because I Tatiana Grace will not give it up! Now show thy self!" I yelled and heard a familiar chuckle.

"If you say so." A male voice said and someone jumped into the shadows.

"I command you show yourself!" I yelled still pointing my arrow at the being in the shadows. After a few seconds a boy about 21 stepped out of the shadows. But I knew this boy, he's not a stranger.

The boy wore black jeans, a red shirt, a red hoodie, and had no shoes on. His eyes were a amber color. His hair was long and was a white/silver, but the boy had little dog like ears on his head that matched his hair. A grin grew on my face. I definitely knew this boy, he's one of my friends. I dropped my bow and arrow.

"InuYasha!" I yelled and tackled the boy in a hug, much to his surprise.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't go all soft on me Tati." InuYasha said.

"Come on InuYasha, drop the act. You know your happy to see me dog-boy."

"Don't call me dog-boy!"

"Well you are half demon with dog ears" I pointed at his ears. "so I can call you dog-boy! Now what are you doing here?"

"Chaos told me about the camp's problem and that you where here so I came to help you." InuYasha said.

"But how did you find camp? You've never been here and we never told you where it was." I said.

"I followed you sent and it lead me here." I nodded.

"You do know it's 6:30, right?" InuYasha nodded. "So why are you here so early? Were you worried about me?" I teased.

"What! No stupid! I just wanted to come and have some fun killing monsters!" InuYasha yelled and I sighed.

"What is it with you and stupid? It's like your favorite word next to shut up. And the battle isn't till the day after tomorrow, but you can stay and help Percy, Alex, and I train these campers."

"Fine. I'll help train the little brats. But I am NOT going near those Aphrodite girls or that Annabeth girl you and Percy used to talk about."

"Okay. Come on I'll show you around camp." I said, took InuYasha hand and lead him out of the forest. I gave him a tour similar to the tour they give new campers. After the tour I took InuYasha to the pavilion.

"Do you want me to summon up some breakfast, InuYasha?" I asked and he nodded. I snapped my fingers and breakfast appeared. "Dig in." I said and with that we started to eat, by now it was 7 o'clock. After we finished I snapped my fingers and the food disappeared. We sat talking about what we had been up to while waiting for everyone to wake up.

* * *

**Me: Well there you have it. I can't stay cause we're about to attack an enemy base. PLEASE review! And bye-bye for now. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Can't talk. In the middle of a battle. Here's the chapter. See ya!*I run away and jump into battle.* SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIENDS! *I start shooting the enemy with my 2 purple guns.***

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO! -_-'**

**

* * *

**

**Tati's POV**

At about 7:50 I spotted a cabin group coming. Then I noticed something**. **We were sit at the NEMESIS table! Oh no no no no NO! We gotta get up from this table or they'll know I'm a daughter of Nemesis!

"InuYasha! We have to get up from this table!" I whisper/yelled.

"Why?" InuYasha asked.

"Cause if we don't they'll know my mom is Nemesis!"

"That would be fun to watch so...No."

"But-"

"No means no stupid."

"Fine! Inuyasha..." I trailed off in a threatening tone and Inuyasha's face looked like he was scared. Good he knew something was coming. "InuYasha sit boy." He started to glow purple and...Boom! He hit the floor.

"How did you do that? I thought only Kagome could do that!"

"Well I guess my power activates the necklace too. So I can make you sit. When Kagome says sit it only works on you because of the necklace, but with me it works on mortals, demigods, and apparently you."

"Why you little-"

"We are moving from this table NOW!"

"And if I don't?"

"I hate to do this but you leave me no choice InuYasha." I said and stuck out my hands. "Let me see. But only me. Let my strings be free." I said and thin hair like strings appeared around my fingers. InuYasha got an expression of horror when he realized what I was doing and I smirked. He remembers.

* * *

**InuYasha's POV**

"I hate to do this but you leave me no choice InuYasha." Tati said and I don't like the sound of it. "Let me see. But only me. Let my strings be free."

Strings be free? Strings? But that can only be- OH NO not that.

"W-wait! There's no need to do that. Look I'm getting up. No need to do that." I said hoping she would not do what she might do. "Please don't do it, Tatiana. It was bad enough the other 10 times. Please don't do it."

* * *

**Tati's POV**

"So much for that. But at least you're moving." I said and let out a sigh. "Strings be gone. No need for you. Your job is done." I said and the strings around my fingers disappeared.

"Now InuYasha be a good demon and follow me." I said and I walked outside of the pavilion.

"Where are we going?" InuYasha asked.

"To where Percy is. Now keep up with me InuYasha." I said and we both took off at the speed of light. When we were 4 yards away we slowed down to a walk. When I opened the door to see Percy coming down the stairs ready for today's training.

"Hey Percy. You're finally up. And InuYasha is here." I said.

"Hey Percy. I was wondering where you were." InuYasha said.

"Hey InuYasha. But why are you here?" Percy asked.

"To help ya stupid." InuYasha said and I shook my head.

"Really Dog boy? What is it with you and stupid? Do you like the word stupid so much because your stupid?" I asked.

"Shut up!" InuYasha yelled.

"Make me." I said.

"Fine. You asked for it." InuYasha said taking out his sword named Tetsusaiga which was left for him by his demon father.

"Bring it on Dog boy." I said and made my fan appear in my hand. I opened it getting ready for InuYasha to make the first move.

"Stop it! I swear you two are just like Thalia and I. You're friend but you get into a lot of fights. I swear if I wasn't here one of you would be dead." Percy said. Wow, I guess I forgot he was here. I sighed. I closed my fan and it disappeared.

"Put your sword away InuYasha. This is not the time. But perhaps some other day." I said and with a sigh InuYasha put his sword away.

"Good now lets go to the pavilion." Percy said.

* * *

After breakfast and an introduction on who InuYasha was we headed to the sword arena. InuYasha kept checking behind him so much it finally got annoying.

"They're not following us and if they were I'd have already sensed their auras!" I yelled.

"I know that stupid! But those Aphrodite girls attacked me at breakfast!" InuYasha yelled.

"They didn't attack you. They just thought you were cute and they wanted to give you a hug and play with your ears."

"Didn't seem that way to me."

"I'm just glad you didn't bring Shippo. The poor boy would have been killed."

When we reached the arena I saw most of the campers had arrived. I let out a loud sigh. Not because we would have to deal with the camper's lack of skill but because Annabeth, Mark, Thalia, and Nico were in the crowd of campers. I looked at Percy to see his reaction. His face showed he was remembering the day Annabeth left him, full of pain and sadness but he quickly made the look disappear. I wonder...if when we revile our true looks will Annabeth try to get Percy back? And if she does will he go back to her?

I shook my head. It's not time to worry. Not yet at least.

When everyone was ready we gave them the same command we gave the others and they started. After 30 minutes we gave them a break. During said brake Annabeth stood up and started walking towards me. And that can't be good.

"Excuse me M.G may I speak with you?" She asked.

"Um...Sure Annabeth." I answered and gestured to the chair next to me.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"As I said before. All will be answered in time." I said.

"Why can't you just tell us now?"

"Because it's not the right time." I hesitated on what I was going to say next. "We have commands to train you all and help you in battle." I finally said.

"So you work for someone? Who?"

"Yes S.B, InuYasha, I, and others work for...someone. But I'm not allowed to tell you Annabeth."

"And why is that?"

"We are under strick commands to not tell you anything except what we need to tell." Mostly a lie. But they're not ready to know the truth yet.

"Well...Don't you think we need to know who we're working with!" I didn't answer I just stood up. It's been 10 minutes already.

"Brakes over! Go back to training!" I yelled at the campers and hunters. After getting their weapons they began and I turned to Annabeth.

"Go. Your friend Thalia seems to be waiting for you." I said

"Wait. How do you know who Thalia is?" Annabeth asked.

"All in time." I said and Blinked to where InuYasha, who was at the other side of the arena surrounded by a few Aphrodite girls.

"That's enough girls. He's already taken." I said pushing through the crowd of girls.

"By who? You?" Some girl asked.

"What? NO! He has a girlfriend named Kagome!" I yelled. "Now go train!" I yelled in my you-better-go-or-I'll-kill-you voice and they ran off. I turned and walked over to some boys who were needed serious help.

* * *

"Finally!" I yelled when fell onto the bed. "I hate this. I almost got hit with like 10 arrows! Your sister was even worse at archery then you were! And thats saying something!"

"Yeah. Wait, hey!" Percy yelled.

"Oh be quiet. You know I love you. Now lets go to sleep." I said and Percy climbed into bed. After a while we were fast asleep.

* * *

**Me: Hey peoples! Remember Percy and Tatiana will reveal their identites soon. PLEASE REVIEW. Sory but I gotta go. Got some work to go in the underworld. Bye-bye!**


	11. The day before they know

**Tati's POV**

I got up at 6:30, changed into black skinny jeans and a purple shirt that fit me like a glove. I tucked my jeans on the inside of my black high heeled boots. I brushed my hair, but left it lose and left the Big House. I sat down on the beach sand staring at the waves.

_Today is the day._ I thought._ Today I have to show the campers who I really am. But me and Percy stopped aging at 18. What will they say when they see us in the form of 18 year olds when we're really 21. I guess I'll just have to make us look the way we should at the age of 21. Hmmm...but at 18 most of the boys we meet would always call me cute or hot. They'd always flirt with me. _I smiled at my next thought._ Percy would always get so jealous__**. **He'd- _I lifted my head and looked around. _Wait what's that aura? It couldn't be Koga, could it?_

I looked twords the beach are to my right. After a while I saw a little tornado like thing heading my way. It was down the beach but I'd know that non harming tornado anywhere.

"Gary." I whispered then did the only thing I could think of. I got up and ran towards the Big House. On the porch was Inuyasha and by the look on his face. I knew he could smell Gary coming. Finally I reached the porch

"Hey Tati. Why are you running? I thought you liked Gary as a friend." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah but that was when he liked your girlfriend." I said.

"Wha?"

"Didn't you ever wonder why he stopped flirting with her?" He nodded. "Well after a while his feeling for Kayla left and were replaced with feeling for me." I looked over my shoulder to see Gary getting closer. "Well got to go." I said and turning to leave but was met by Koga. I sighed.

"Hey Tatiana." Gary said. Gary is a full demon. The kind that I don't kill.

I looked at the sun. "Oh look it's 7:50. Sorry but I have to go Gary." I turned to Inuyasha. "Tell Percy I'll be at the pavilion, Inuyasha. Well see you at the pavilion. Bye-bye." I said and Blinked to the pavilion. Maybe I shouldn't of left Inuyasha alone with Gary since they don't get along.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was walking down the stairs when I heard someone say "Bye-bye". I walked onto the porch to see Inuyasha fighting with...Gary? What's he doing here? After about a minute they noticed me.

"Hey Percy, your up. Um Tati told me to tell you she'd be at the pavilion." InuYasha said.

"Thanks InuYasha." I turned to Gary. "Gary."

"Percy." Gary said.

"See you at the pavilion InuYasha. Bye." I said and headed to the pavilion. Maybe I should have brought Inuyasha with me. It's not safe when he and Gary are left alone.

* * *

**Tati's POV**

I grabbed some pancakes and grapes, then went to the table were we sit at with Chiron and Dionysus. I sat at the far end of the table so I could be as far away from them as possible.

"Hey M.G." I heard and looked up to see Percy walking towards me with his breakfast in hand.

"Hey S.B." I smiled. Percy sat in the chair to my right.

"So are we gonna tell them today?

"Yeah and remember Alex has that announcement he wants to make."

"I thought he said he was going to wait a little longer before he told them?" Percy asked and I gave him a mischievous smile.

"No. He's going to tell them today." I said.

"What ever you say." Percy said and we went back to eating.

* * *

**Later That Day an Hour before DINNER!**

"Tomorrow is the day." Inuyasha said smiling. My head shot up from my book.

"Day for what?" I asked. He couldn't mean...

"The battle of course. What did you think I was talking about?"

"I thought you were going to try to kill Gary. Again for the millionth time."

"I thought you said he left?"

"He did. But anyway you ready to see the camp's reaction guys."

"Yeah." Percy, Alex, and Inuyasha said.

"Hey Alex?" I asked.

"Wha?" Alex asked.

"You gonna tell the camp your real name isn't Alex?"

"No!"

"Well to bad! Your gonna tell 'em!"

"Tati?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Are you sure that they can't hear us outside?"

"Yeah. I put a sound proof spell around this room. So no need to worry." I smiled. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"If your supposed to be half dog demon since that's what your dad's true form was. Why do you have dog ears that look like cat ears?"

"What?"

"Your ears look like that of a cat." I said pointing at his ears.

"They do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do n-"

"They look like cat ears and that settles it!" Percy yelled. Inuyasha let out a huff and sat down on the bed and I smirked.

"Thanks Percy." I said and let out a sigh.

"Hey T what's wrong?" 'Alex' asked.

"We only have a few minutes till we have to show the campers what we look like or well should look like." I said

"What do you mean?"

"Well Percy and I stopped aging at 18. So I'm going to make Percy and I look the was we should at the age of 21."

"Well I guess that is the only way so we don't reveal anything about Chaos being our leader." Percy said.

"Exactly. We'll tell them about Chaos later. If we tell them now it'll be to early." I said and everyone nodded. I looked out the window at the moon. Everyone was already at the pavilion except well us. I looked at Percy.

"You ready?" I asked and he nodded. "Let us look the way should at the age of 21." I chanted. Percy started to glow the color sea green while I glowed purple. After 2 seconds we both looked the way we should at 21. I looked at our clothes which were the exact same clothes we put on this morning.

"Well Tatiana it's safe to say the boy's mouths will drop when they see you. You look drop dead beautiful." Alex said and I giggled.

"Thanks for the complement 'Alex'." I said.

"Your very welcomed."

"Man it feels good to not be trapped in the body of a 13 year old." Percy said and I nodded. Percy and I grabbed our cloaks. Percy his dark blue cloak and I got my dark purple cloak and we put them on.

"Lead the way 'Alex'." I said and we walked out of mine and Percy's room.

* * *

**Me: Um they reveal their identities in the next chapter and...TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! Yeah you heard me today October 15 is my birthday yay! :) Well I have to go. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviewing this story will make my B-day so much better! Bye-ye now!**


	12. Identites Revealed

**Me: Die bitches! *Shoots blond haired dummies* *sighs* Nothing like some target practice in the morning. Hey guys! Since this is the chapter you've all been waiting for HERE IT IS! Tatiana and Percy finally reveal their identities! YAY! Now...ON WITH THE CHAPTER! *Audience claps.* Member I don't own PJO.  


* * *

**

**Tati's POV**

As we walked down the stairs the heels of my boots made clicking noises when they hit a step. Nobody talked along the way to the pavilion. As we got closer I could hear the campers talking. When we were at the edge of the shadows Alex and InuYasha turned towards us. Percy and I nodded, they knew what to do.

Percy and I put on our hoods and InuYasha and Alex left. Now all we had to do is wait.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I was talking to my younger half sister, Prue when something caught my eye. I looked up and saw Alex and M.G's demon friend. What's his name...InuYasha that's him.

They both walked up to Chiron and said something. Chiron moved so InuYasha could whisper somrthing. Chiron nodded and stood up. InuYasha looked towards the shadows as if he were looking at someone but I saw no one.

Chiron stood up an stomped his hoof on the floor. Bang bang bang! And everyone stopped talking.

"Heroes. Alex has an announcement to make." Chiron announced and everyone turned towards him.

"Well you all know me as Alex. But my name is really Zeth." Alex said and almost everyone gasped. "But I'm still the guy you know only with a new name." Alex and InuYaha turned towards the shadows as if they expected someone to pop out. After a few seconds someone stepped out.

* * *

**Tati's POV**

As soon as InuYasha and Zeth looked our way we new it was time.

"You ready?" I asked Percy.

"Yeah." Percy said.

"Then lets go." I said and we stepped out of the shadows. We walked into the pavilion and everyone had their eyes on us. They had all stopped talking and eating.

I looked over at the Nemesis table. I saw my sisters Lily, Stella, and Kanna who had been 8, 10, and 9 when I left. They were my best friends and when I told them I was leaving they almost cried. Oh how I missed them during my travels. I hope they'll be happy to see me.

Percy and I came to a stop when we were in between Zeth and InuYasha.

"Hey guys. It's me M.G and S.B in our true forms so um we have something to show you." I said feeling a little nervous. Percy and I slowly pulled down our hoods. Once we let our hands fall when the hoods were off InuYasha and Zeth opened their mouths to speak.

"Everyone! Say hello to Percy Jackson son of Poseidon! And Tatiana Grace daughter of Nemesis p-!" They yelled but I cut them short. Everyone gasped and started talking when they heard our names. But I was to busy dealing with these two idiots, Zeth and InuYasha.

"Not that part! No one is aloud to know about _that!_" I hissed so only they could hear. Immediately my sisters Lilly, Stella, and Kanna ran up and tackled me in a hug.

"Tati where have you been! We were worried about you!" They yelled.

"Girls. Girls! I'm fine. I've just been traveling." I said smiling. Suddenly I heard some girl scream. I looked to see that it was Annabeth.

"Percy!" She screamed and ran up to Percy giving him a hug. Why is she hugging him? I thought she didn't like him any more! I looked at InuYasha who was to my left. His face had no expression. Then his eyes went wide and he looked at me as if trying to say _"Don't look! Do not look!"_ But I looked anyway.

I turned to see something that I thought I'd never see again.

Annabeth had her lips on Percy's! How dare she! She dumped him 5 years ago! 5 YEARS AGO! That little BITCH! Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked to see InuYasha pointing at my right hand. I looked to see it was glowing purple because of an energy sphere. Oops! I made the sphere disappear and was about to go slap that bitch Annabeth when I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I immediately knew who it was.

"Girls you stay here. I'll be back in a few." I said and practically ran out the pavilion. I stopped when I was in the forest. I made sure no one was near me and opened my communicator. Our communicators are more or less like i phones. They work the same way but when you call some one you see each others faces on the screen and talk as if the phone in on speaker.

I pressed the purple button and said "Hello Chaos. What is it?"

"Tatiana how are th-. Why are you crying?" Chaos asked. I reached up and touched my eye. My eye was wet and I didn't even know I was crying. I wiped my eyes and turned my attention back to the screen.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"How are things going and where is Percy?"

"Things are good. We just revealed our identities. As for Percy, he's a little busy at the moment."

"Well are you all ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes. And InuYasha even came to help."

"Really? I was wondering where he was. Thank you for telling me."

"No problem my lord."

"Well I must go now. Good-bye."

"Bye-bye." I said. The screen went black and I put the communicator in my jean's back pocket. I let out a sigh and walked back to the pavilion.

I saw Annabeth at the Athena table but I didn't see her face. I just ignored Percy and went over to the Nemesis table. There were a lot of new faces and only like five I remembered. I took a seat in between Kanna and Stella.

"So your our sister Tatiana Grace?" A boy about 14 asked and I nodded.

"Well nice to meat you Stella, Lilly, and Kanna have told us about you. From what they said you sound very nice."

"Well it's nice to meet you to. It's nice to meet all of you." I said. And here I thought they wouldn't like me.

"Tatiana are you gonna leave again?" My sister May who had been only 5 when I left asked and I gave her a sad smile.

"I don't know May. But if I might have to leave I'll come and visit. Okay?"

"Okay." She said sounding kind of sad.

"Sweetie don't be sad. I'm here now and that's all that matters." I looked over at the Poseidon table to see Percy chatting with his 11 year old sister, Malissa. If it hadn't been for the age difference they'd look like twins. I felt two people walking towards us and turned to see Travis and Connor Stoll **(Let pretend Connor is 21 and Travis is 23. Okay?) **who were grinning like mad men. I grinned to and stood up.

"Tatiana Grace! Long time no see. How's our favorite girl." Travis said and they both gave me a hug.

"I'm fine. How you guys been?" I said and they were about to speak when I stopped them.

"Hold on. I need to take this cloak off." I took it off and threw it in the air where it disappeared. I looked back at Connor and Travis who were wide eyed looking me up and down. I giggled.

"Guys I'm up here." I said and Connor and Travis blushed.

"Oh right. Sorry." Connor and Travis said.

"So what did you guys want?"

"We wanted to know if..." Conner trailed off.

"If your single?" Travis finished. I shot a glance towards Percy. He was to busy being jealous because all the boys had their eyes on me. So I don't think he heard Travis and Connor.

"Sorry boys but I'm taken."

"By who? InuYasha?" Travis asked.

"No. I'm taken by some one else. A non demon boy."

"Would you consider b-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Connor." I threatened.

We kept talking for another 3 minutes before I felt something slither it's way around my wast. I looked down to see it was an arm. I looked up to see _Mark's_ face.

"You must have fallen from heaven. Because you are an angle." Mark said. Give me a break if I had a nickel for every time some boy flirted with me I'd be rich um richer.

I looked at Connor and Travis to see them glaring at Mark. I didn't look at Percy because Mark started pulling me out of the pavilion.

"Leave me alone." I demanded.

"Not until you agree to go out with me."

"No." I said trying to get out of his grasp but I couldn't. "Let go!" By now we were out of the pavilion.

"Calm down sweetie. I won't bite."

"Bastard. Let go!" I squirmed trying to get out of his grip but couldn't. I then noticed he was dragging me towards the woods. My eyes went wide.

I knew there was only one thing I could do now. I stopped squirming and thought of what to do. After a few second an idea came to mind. One that wouldn't hurt me or him. I concentrated on one animal. I pictured a Dove and in a flash of purple I was a Dove. A dark purple almost black Dove.

"What the?" Mark yelled and I flew away.

* * *

**Percy's POV **

"Where did he take her?" I demanded**.**

"W-we don't know. Mark just started taking her that way." Travis said pointing towards where Mark had taken Tati. Suddenly I heard a female voice scream "Let go!". Immediately I knew it was Tati who had screamed.

I started running towards where the scream had come from. Only caring about Tatiana.

* * *

**Tati's POV**

I flew until I spotted Percy running in my direction. I changed back into a 21 year old women and let my self fall towards the ground. I landed gracefully on my feet. But there was a problem.

The minute my feet touched the ground I started to feel dizzy. After a few seconds I fell to my knees.

"It can't be." I whispered.

I looked up at the moon. Tonight there was a beautiful crescent moon out. I looked at my shoulder were some of my hair sat. My long hair that was once pure black with dark purple highlights was now as white as fresh snow. My eyes were probably a beautiful light purple.

"Why didn't I see it before..." I whispered and trailed off.

The last thing I saw was Percy running towards me yelling my name. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Me: Wow I wonder what happened? Wait! I already know. **

**Sara: *mumbles*So this is what it's like. *Turns to readers.* Hey peoples!**

**Krystal: Hay peoples! Remember Benly!**

**Me: Um Krystal. They don't know what Benly is.**

**Krystal: So? BENLY RULES!**

**Me: YEAH! BENLY ROCKS!**

**Sara: What about Isly? **

**Me & Krystal: NO! ISLY SUCKS! BENLY RULES!**

**Brian: Yeah Benly!**

**Me:Brian? You're not supposed to be here! Now be a good little butler boy and go play with Shippo. *Brian leaves room***

**Me, Sara, and Krytal: PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Me:Bye!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: I no own PJO. Now where did he leave off? *Looks at a paper* Oh yeah! Tatiana has just lost consciousness. Krystal do have anything to say?**

**Krystal: BENLY RULES! ISLY SUCKS! BOO ISLY!**

**Me: Okay...But on with the story! :)

* * *

**

**Tati's POV**

I woke up in a white room. I was on a bed with white sheets.

"Where am I?" I asked even though I was alone. Then memories came flooding back. Mark had been leading me to the forest when I turned into a dove and flew away. I saw Percy and turned back to normal but when I landed I started feeling dizzy. I fell to my knees then after a while I blacked out. I examined my surroundings.

Suddenly the door opened revealing...Zeth? When Zeth saw me he smiled and ran up to me giving me a hug.

"Um Zeth?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Zeth said sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"Why am I in the infirmary?"

"Well yesterday you fain-" I cut him off.

"I know that. But why am I here? You guys know better than to leave me in the infirmary."

"Funny thing is um here." He said giving me a mirror. I let out a scream. My hair was STILL as whit as snow and my eyes where STILL a beautiful light purple. I tried to change into my witch form but failed.

"Now calm down T-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I STILL haven't changed back! And because I haven't changed back I don't have my powers!" I got up and stormed out of the infirmary and headed to the Big House. I entered mine and Percy's room and changed. I put on a black skirt that ended half way to my knees and a dark purple tank top. Then I slipped on my dark blue open toe heels and put on my black and white scarf.

_"Might as well get my weapons since I have NO magic." _I thought. I grabbed my weapon belt and put it on. I put my two dark purple guns in their pockets and made sure I had everything._ "I should go find Percy." _I thought but then remembered yesterday's "incident" causing me to let out a growl.

_"On second thought no. If he even cares about where I am he can find me himself."_ I decided to just walk around camp until the battle. Everywhere I went every single boy had their eyes on me. I just ignored them.

_"I wish I was home with my dad, step-mom and 4 younger sisters_._ But I wish I wasn't the oldest. I wish I was the second or third oldest. Then I wouldn't be p-" _My thoughts were cut of my someone yelling my name.

I turned to find Chiron coming my way. I forced a smile.

"Hey Chiron. What do you need?" I asked. Damn my up bringing. I cold almost hear my teachers saying, you must always address an older blah blah BLAH. I never really cared about what they said.

"Well I was hoping I could speak to you in private." Chiron said.

"Well um okay." I said and followed him to the Big House.

"Now what is it you wanted to speak about, sir?"

"Well Miss Grace I have a few questions."

"Well ask away."

"Well first off, who sent you here?"

"That's um secret info." Chiron nodded.

"Okay. When you first came to camp you were a regular non witch demigod. But now you're a half-blood witch with many secrets. Who are you?" I hesitated on answering.

"I-I am Lady Tatiana. Daughter of Lord Julius and Nemesis. Step daughter of Lady Taylor. Half sister of Lady Snow, Lady Hope, and Lady Sara. I am half god and half witch. I am the oldest and air to t-" I stopped myself before I said to much.

"Air? Air to what?"

"Nothing."

"Lord and Lady. Now why does your family go by Lord or Lady?"

"That is classified info."

"Um who is your leader?"

"I am not aloud to say."

"Tatiana. Why do you keep so much information a secret?"

"Be-because I have to. No one is allowed to know unless they have permission."

_"I can't stay here any longer. He'll get to suspicious." _I thought.

"I-I must go now." I said before running out of the room. When I was about to run out the door I bumped into someone. I looked up to see it was Percy.

"Hey Tati. W-" He didn't get to finish because I ran off.

Okay, I just ran away so I wouldn't have to talk to him. I need to clear my head. I ran into the forest. I ran until I reached a clearing. One I've never seen before. I ran and did a hand spring. I landed in a tree. I may have been out of commission for three years now but I still have my skills and perfect yet deadly aim.

_"Man I was so stupid! Why on Sparks did I say Lord Julius? I should have said Julius ONLY. Hmmm...I haven't talked to dad in a while. Eh I'll call 'em later." _

I jumped out of the tree and walked out of the forest.

When I reached the edge of the forest I glanced at the sun. 11:30 it read. Then I heard something I wish I hadn't. I heard the conch horn. But it didn't mean it was time for lunch. It meant they've spotted Kronos and his army. I ran towards Thalia's tree.

I may not have my powers but I have my belt, necklace, ring, and bracelet. And that's all I need.

* * *

**Me: Oooo! Battle Time!**

**Krystal: FINALY! This story needs so fighting seens!**

**Me: Krystal. What is it with you and fighting? *Krystal shrugges and I sighed.***

**Krystal: Hey Grace?**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Krystal: Look at what I have! **

**Me: *gasp* Is that my Fanfiction journal? *Krystal noddes.* Give it back! **

***I start chasing Krystal around the room.***

**Sara: Since Grace is a little busy right now I'll say it. PLEASE REVIEW! Bye-bye now!  
**


	14. Battle part 1

**Me: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was busy with school and stuff. Remember I do not own PJO, or InuYasha, or Walmart, or Fanfiction, or wow. There's a lot of things I don't own. Now Krystal. *turns to Krystal* Where is it?**

**Krystal: Where's what?**

**Me: Don't play dumb! Where's my journal! *Points desk lap at Krystal.*  
**

**Krystal: I have no idea about what you're talkin' about.**

**Me: On with the story! While you read I'll deal with Krystal.

* * *

**

**Tati's POV**

When I reached the tree I saw almost everyone was there wearing their armor. They all cleared the way so I could the front of the crowd. I could see Zeth, InuYasha, and Percy up front. When I reached them I saw how far the enemy was. The space between us was about the size of a football field. I turned to InuYasha.

"Take the 5 campers that are under 10 to that secret spot I showed you, InuYasha." I said and InuYasha was about to protest but I cut him off.

"And that is an order so don't give me no lip!" And with that he ran, picked up 5 little kids and headed for the forest. Those little kids were to young for this.

"You see her Zeth?" I asked.

"No." Zeth said and I sighed.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Annabeth demanded.

"None of your business _Annabeth!_" I rudely said back.

"So what's the game plan?" Lex son of Hermes asked.

"Simple. We all fight the monsters. But try not to die. We battle till they're all dead or they retreat. But ALL of you stick to monsters. Leave Kronos to my comrades and I. And DO NOT interfere." I said.

"But that's to simple! It can't possibly be that simple! Right Percy?" Annabeth said. She is so lucky I don't have my powers! We both turned to Percy. Who was now in a predicament.

"Um er uh." Was all he said but InuYasha came in to defend me.

"Tatiana has created battle plans so impressive even your mother wouldn't find a single flaw." I smiled and mouthed _Thank you._

"That girl wouldn't b-"

"Shut up wench. You are so annoying." InuYasha said. I knew there was a fight coming so I had to stop them before they started.

"Annabeth. Go over to your cabin group and plan out how your going to fight." I ordered using my sugary sweet voice. Annabeth immediately turned around and walked over to her siblings.

"Wow. I thought she'd put up more of a fight." I said and InuYaha nodded. "Wait. I just made her walk away by just telling her. That means..." Then Chiron came galloping towards us.

"Tatiana, how exactly are they going to get in?" He asked.

"Kronos' host is a son of Hecate. Which means he can just cast a spell on the barrier." I turned to look at the upcoming army. "Like he is right now." From where we were you could see Kronos. He looked like he was praying but I knew it was a spell. Even without my powers I could feel the barrier growing weaker. "We will wait until they make the first move." I said then walked down the hill followed by Zeth, InuYasha, and Percy.

"Everyone get your weapons ready and stand behind us!" I ordered and everyone scrambled to follow the orders. Percy then left heading towards the stables. Guess he went to go get Blackjack.

* * *

When the army arrived we just stood there waiting for someone to shoot first. I noticed all the monsters had bows or swords or shields and helmets. Very few were bare handed.

Suddenly an arrow shot out from behind Kronos. It looked like a normal arrow. But things aren't always what they seem. I new the arrow was coated in some type of poison. The arrow seemed to be aimed at InuYasha, who was to my left. But suddenly the arrow jerked to the side so it was now aiming at my heart.

Someone tried to push me out of the way but I held me ground.

The arrow was a yard away from my heart when the star on my necklace started to glow black. Suddenly a black light shot out of the star on my necklace. The light quickly formed a black star that stood in front of me like a shield. When the arrow connected with shield it fell to the ground.

All the campers stared in shock. I just smiled and picked up the arrow. I examined it trying to figure out what type of poison was on it. After a few second I figured out that it was poison from a manticore. I touched the arrow head with my ring and the arrow disappeared.

"For Olympus!" I yelled. But the words felt like poison in my mouth.

"For Olympus!" I campers yelled and charged into battle. But Percy, (Who had just come back with Blackjack.) InuYasha, Zeth and me stayed behind.

"For Chaos." We said and charged into battle.

I was immediately challenged by an empousa. She was holding a sword and was about 3 yards away.

"Time to try out some of my toys." I said and reached into one of the pouches in my belt, not really thinking of what to pull out. I looked at what I pulled out and saw it was a bomb. A small bomb, about the size of a quarter. It automatically went off in 5 seconds after it was activated. I smiled.

I ran forward and jumped up. I landed standing on the empousa with one leg on either shoulder. I activated the bomb and stuck it on it's head. I then jumped off the monster landing 5 yards away. Then..._**KABOOM!**_

The empousa exploded into golden dust and so did my bomb. I turned to stair at the spot where the monster once was.

"Such a shame. A perfectly good bomb waisted on a pathetic monster." I said with fake sympathy. I turned towards a few monsters that were behind me and I smiled. "Well unless you all want to die I suggest you run cause" I pulled out some other 'toys' from my belt. "there's more where that came from." I smiled evilly and the monsters turned right around and walked towards the battle.

"Nu-uh. Not so fast." I said and threw what was in my hand at the monsters. Each got hit with an item. 5 monsters died along with the explosion of 5 items. But 7 stars came flying at me. I just held my hand out and calmly caught the stars with out getting cut.

I took off my neck lace and turned it into Night. I started hacking away at every monster that crossed my path. As I fought (more like walked around and pocked the monsters with night.) I examined the enemy forces.

_"Hmmm. Not a many as she said would attack."_ I thought while killing a hellhound. By now I had made my way to the front of the battle near the border. Suddenly a girl jumped in front of me. I looked behind her to see there were about 20 monsters behind her.

We faced each other. Our eyes filled with pure hatred.

The girl was 18. Her hair was pitch black, and her eyes were a beautiful electric blue. She wore a pair of black jeans, pure black converse, and a black T shirt. She had black mascara and eye liner on. She positioned her sword to look like she was about to attack me. Right as she was about to strike she lowered the sword and smiled.

"Hey Tatiana. Long time no see." She said and I smiled too.

"Hello Sarah. I see you have some monsters on your hands. Shall we kill them?"

"We shall." Sarah said and she whirled around to face the monsters and stood next to me. We let out a battle cry and attacked the monster (Who were in shock since they were just betrayed by their leader.) with wide grins on our faces. In less than 5 minutes all the monsters were dead.

"It's nice to have my partner in crime back." I said examining the damage Sarah and me caused.

"Well it's nice to be back T." Sarah said also smiling. Suddenly I got the felling something powerful was coming. I looked to see Sarah, Percy, InuYasha, and Zeth could also feel it. But the campers didn't seem to notice. I tried to feel where it was coming from.

"You feel that?" Sarah nodded. We glanced at each other before we took of running.

"Percy, Zeth, and InuYasha! Stay and help the campers! Triple S and I will take care of it." I yelled over my shoulder.

"What do you think it is?" Sarah asked.

"Not what. Who."

"Do you think it's _them_?"

"I hope not. They're not ready to know about _them_.

* * *

**Me: Ooooo. Cliffy. Let's have some fun. I want all of you to try and figure out how the person is. PM me your guess. The first person to guess right wins a preview of the sequel or a preview for a future chapter! Yaaaaaaaaay! Please get all guesses sent in by 11/14/10. VERY IMPORTANT: I won't be updating as fast as I used to. :( I sorry. But...**

**Me & Sara: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Me: Krystal would have helped but she's...um...busy. Yeah let's go with that. So...Bye-bye now!  
**


	15. Battle part 2

**Me: They said she'll have to stay there for a few more days, Sara. After the accident with-. *Notices readers* Oh. Your here. We weren't talking about anything important just uh.**

**Sara: Stuff. Non important stuff.**

**Me: Nice save. But anyways I don't own PJO, InuYasha, Fanfiction, or H-E-B.**

**Sara:Why'd you say H-E-B?**

**Me: Oh I don't know! They almost found out about you know what and your worried about me not owning H-E-B! Sara just go check on what we were talking about. *Sara leaves.* Anyways you reader peoples go on and read the chapter. The winner of the contest will be said later so bye!

* * *

**

**Tati's POV**

"Hey Sarah?" I asked as we ran.

"Yeah?"

"Did Kronos ever suspect you weren't a true follower?"

"No. But you don't have powers at the moment, do you?"

"No. But they should be back any second now." _I hope. _After that we just kept running towards the beach. **(Have you guessed who it is yet? I mean you should. But I'll leave you to um read so...bye. For now)**

As we got closer I could see people walking towards us. Once we were close enough I saw they weren't people they were...mermen? No. They had legs. But...they were mermen, just like our recruits. So then they're evil mermen with legs? Yeah, lets go with that.

When we were close enough to see them but they couldn't see us we stopped.

"So...your tornado or my scarf?" I asked Sara. I know what your thinking. Tornado or scarf? Tornado duh! But my scarf is more than just a scarf.

"Um...I don't know. Both?"

"On the count of three." I took of my scarf and held it in my hand letting it hit the sandy floor.

"One." I said.

"Two." Sara said getting her hands ready to clap.

"THREE!" We yelled. I threw my scarf a if to whip something but let it go when it was farthest from me. As it fell to the ground it turned into a snake. A King Cobra to be exact. While I let my snake go Sarah clapped her hands once. She stopped when her hands were about 8 inches apart. A tornado started to form in her hands. I pointed towards the mermen and my snake slithered off. At the same time Sarah let the tornado loose.

My snake bit the mermen then Sarah's tornado would suck the paralyzed mermen up. See my snake only paralyzes the victims. It doesn't kill only paralyzes. Well...the victim is paralyzed for about 2 days after that they slowly yet painfully die. So I guess it paralyzes AND kills victims.

"Sarah. We have to find who's controlling these. It has to be either Poseidon or Oceanus." I said.

"I think it's Oceanus but it could be Poseidon." Sarah said.

"Well let's go." I said and we ran off towards where the mermen were coming from. Leaving a tornado and snake to kill the mermen off.

As we got closer I saw that very powerful waves were coming our way. Suddenly water shot towards us. Sara and I had to jumped to the side so it would miss us. But it missed us by centimeters.

"Well what do we have here?" An ice cold voice said. We turned to find a man surrounded by water. About 10-11 feet tall. He had white hair and cold sea blue eyes. He wore a dark blue dress shirt, black pants and black loafers.

"Oceanus." Sarah hissed.

"What do you want, sea scum!" I yelled.

"Olympus' down fall and my kingdom of course." Oceanus said calmly. Then another shot of water came my way, and I rolled out of the way. I reached into my belt pocket and pulled out a bomb the size of a golf ball. I pressed the activation button and threw it towards him. But the explosion had no affect.

"I may not like the gods but they're better than you!"

"We Titans are better. Look at the gods. They don't care for their children. To them demigods are like play things. Just pawns to play with."

"T-that's not true! They do care! They just don't show it most of the time." Sarah yelled.

Oceanus just laughed. After a few seconds he started shooting water at us. I did a cartwheel so I wouldn't get hit. Sarah and I had to do different gymnastic moves so we wouldn't get hit.

After 5 minutes of looking like some gymnastic show girl I got a new idea of what to do.

"Sarah! Do you have a Auger shell?" I yelled.

"Yeah! Let me summon one!"Sarah yelled. In a black light a Auger shell appeared in my hand.

"Perfect!" I grinned and tapped the sides of my heels and a good size circle appeared under my feet. I thought of flying and it started to levitate. I tested it out and it obeyed my every thought.

"Sarah! Plan AD1213!" I yelled and she nodded.

"Hey fish face! Why don't you go on back to your prison! I mean no one even wants you here!" Sarah yelled distracting Oceanus. Perfect! If there's two things Sarah's good at it would be fighting and running her mouth. Which I gotta say, comes in handy some times.

"Fish face! Your so stupid you can't afford to pay attention!" Oceanus' face was now red.

_"I gotta hurry." _I thought and flew towards the now angry Titan.

"Heart or back of the neck." I whispered. If your wondering why I'm going to use a shell to fight a Titan, I'll tell you. The Auger shell we have aren't like the ones you find at regular beaches. Our Auger shells-like the one I have now-take away immortality. No mater what or who they are the Auger shell will take their immortality...FOREVER!

I was about three yards from the back of Oceanus' head when a ball of fire hot water hit me in the side.

I let out a cry of pain and was throne onto the sand because of the power and speed the ball had. The Auger shell landed only an arm's length away from me. I felt weak and wasn't able to get up. Then...

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I heard a cry of pain and turned to find Tatiana fall into the sand with a thud. Thank Chaos she was throne into the sand not the cold hard ground. Where the damage would have been worse.

She seemed to barely be conscious and didn't seem like she could move. I turned toward Oceanus glaring daggers. I was about to go kick his ass when out of the corner of my eye I saw a purple light. I saw fish face turn and his expression became one of shock and surprise. I turned and let out a small gasp. I had never seen this before.

* * *

**Me: Yeah uh sorry I didn't update sooner. I was...busy. The winner of the contest was *drum roll* Mythology Boy! Yay go MB! Well I got to go cuz I have some stuff to do in the underworld. Bye! And thank you all for reading and reviewing my fanfic. It means a lot. See ya later!**


	16. Battle Part 3: Remember

**Me: Hello reader peoples! I don't own PJO, InuYasha, or Fanfiction. I need to say something important. But I'll say it when you're done reading the chapter. So just go on a head and scroll down to the story. And remember to review.

* * *

**

**Sarah's POV**

_I had never seen this before._

Tatiana's form was changing and I don't think she was doing it by choice. One second she was in her mortal form, the next she was in her witch form. Her form would change in flashes of either purple or black. Tatiana's eyes were closed tight as like she was struggling, or in pain.

Oceanus was to distracted by Tatiana's changing form to notice me run towards her. But when I was a yard away from Tatiana he saw me. He formed four walls of water around Tatiana which wouldn't let me through.

_"If there ever was a time for Lucian to make one of his amazing entrances, it would be now." _I thought but sadly Lucian didn't come.

"Put. The. Walls. Down." I growled. "Or I'll call Percy."

"Percy? Percy Jackson? He disappeared after the war, and no one could find a trace of him." Oceanus said.

"Well I'm back." Said a voice. I turned and found Percy staring at Fish face. You could tell that he knew it was Oceanus' fault Tatiana was laying on the sandy ground unconscious. He waved his hand over one of the walls of water and the water instantly flew toward him. It then started to swirl around him.

I ran to Tatiana's and tried to wake her up. But all she did was keep changing her form. But her forms weren't changing as fast as they were before. After a few seconds Percy charged at Oceanus. I was focused on Tatiana so I didn't watch them fight. But I was sure Oceanus was as good as dead. Then Tatiana stopped changing. She stopped on her witch form.

* * *

**Tatiana's POV**

I heard Sarah growl something at Oceanus. All I could make out was "Walls." and "call Percy." I then proceeded to lose consciousness.

_I was standing in a room with plain white walls. There was a table with 10 chair around it in the center. The table was black and so were the chairs._

_Then I started to remember the place. I looked down and noticed I was wearing a plain, sleeveless purple dress that reached just below my knees. I could feel that my hair was loose and reach my mid-back. I knew there was a black head band on my head without looking.  
_

_"Dad?" The words escaped my mouth as if my mouth had a mind of it's own. There was no answer._

_"I banished you from this kingdom! So get out!" A man yelled._

_"You did Rick. But I won't leave." Another man yelled. _

_"Oh no. Not this. Anything but this memory. I lived it once. I don't want to live it again." I thought. My body started to turn towards the doors that lead into the hallways. I tried to turn around but failed. It was like my body was on autopilot._

_"Granpa?" I called out as I walked out the door. But no one heard me._

_"Kevin. Get out or I'll call the guards." My grandfather, Rick said._

_"No. I've come for revenge and will not leave with out it." Kevin said. I walked down the hallway and stopped at a big wooden door._

_"Kevin you know that wasn't my fault! It wasn't me." Rick said. I cracked open the door and saw two men standing inside the empty room._

_"So you say, Rick. You may have everyone else fooled but I know it was YOU." As Kevin said that he pulled out a hand gun that fit perfectly in his coat pocket. I stood there frozen in fear watching it all unfold._

_"Now Kevin th-" My grandfather was cut short. The gun went off and the bullet flew straight into my grandfather's heart. The sound of the gun going off echoed through the halls. I could hear the guards running down the hall. I backed away from the door. The guards ran into the room but I knew it was to late.  
_

_"Tatiana!" My father yelled as he ran towards me. He picked me up and immediately took me away from the murder scene. Then I did what any 4 year old girl who had just seen their grandfather's murder would do. _

_I cried, letting my tear wet my father's shirt. But he didn't mind.  
_

I opened my eyes and the sun immediately hit my eyes. I looked to my right and saw Sarah smiling.

"Thank Chaos. You're okay but you do have a cut on your side were the ball of water hit you."

"I'll bandage up later. Right now I got me a Titan to kill." I got up and winced from the slight pain of the cut. I grabbed the Auger shell and summoned the floating circle. It landed at my feet. I carefully got on and flew towards Oceanus who to was busy fighting Percy to notice me. I quickly flew towards his neck. I hit him as hard as I could with the shell on the back of his neck.

"For making me remember the past." I whispered as the Auger shell took away his immortality.

**Percy's POV **

Oceanus suddenly stopped. The feeling of power he gave off started to fade.

"What the?" I said and looked around to see what had happened. I spotted Tati standing on her flying circle thingy by Oceanus' neck. I looked at the back of his neck and saw a Auger shell. I saw Tati say something but I couldn't make it out.

But I was just glad she was okay. Even though she's probably still mad about the kissing Annabeth thing. Which was totally Annabeth's fault because SHE kissed ME and I didn''t even kiss back.

Tati took the Auger shell off of Oceanus after a while and he slowly shrank till he was the size of a normal mortal man.

"What have you done!" He yelled in rage.

"We took away you immortality and powers." Sara said. I saw Tatiana turn her ring into her dark purple bow and arrow pouch. She took out the arrow that had almost hit her earlier and aimed.

"Yes so nothing is stopping me from hitting you with this arrow and killing you." Tati said. Oceanus' eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't." He said. Tati let her arrow go. It sored through the air. It hit Oceanus in the heart, killing him. Tati walked over to Oceanus' dead body smirking.

"I. Would." She said. She kicked the body and with the snap of Sarah's fingers the body caught fire. After a few minutes I created a little rain cloud over the fire and let it rain.

"Sarah can you hold the shell for a minute?" Tati asked.

"Sure." Sarah said and grabbed the Auger shell which now held Oceanus' immortality and powers. Tatiana searched her pockets looking for something. After a few seconds she pulled out a little vial with a cork sealing it. She pulled out the cork and immediately a stream of sea blue light came out of the shell and flew into the vial. Once all the light was trapped in the vial Tati closed it up with the cork.

"May I have the honors?" I asked.

"Yes you may." Sarah said and handed me the shell. I dropped the Auger shell on the sandy floor and steered a wave of water at it. The shell broke under the pressure of the wave and disappeared.

We all turned around to find some very shocked immortals and campers staring at us. We're in trouble.

* * *

**Me: Now what was I gonna say...**

**Mythology Boy: You were gonna say that the story was coming to an end.**

**Me: Oh yeah! This story has about 2-3 chapters left. Maybe an epilogue. But I'm gonna write a sequel, which should be out by Christmas. :) If you have an idea for the title of the sequel please send it in a review or a PM.  
**

**Me & Mythology boy: Review!**

**Me: See you guys in the next chapter!  
**


	17. A plan

**Me:Hey everybody! **

**Brian: Sup.**

**Me: Brian's kind of sad today so please excuse his non enthusiasm. *Sigh* I'm getting so tired of saying this but I don't own PJO, InuYasha, or Fanfiction. But anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

**

**Tati's POV**

_"Busted!" _Was the first thing that came to mind when I saw Chiron, some gods, the hunters, and the campers staring at us. I saw that some of them were staring at me. That's when I noticed that I was in my witch form. In a flash of purple I changed back. My hair had it's purple highlights back so I was okay.

BUT now almost everyone was staring at me. Suddenly music started to play. Dang it why did the caller have to call now!

I grabbed my communicator and put my caller on screen. Percy and Sarah moved so that they blocked everyone's view of me. I turned to my communicator and saw it was Chaos who had called me.

"Hello my lord." I said low enough so no one except Sarah, Percy and Chaos could hear me.

"Hello Tatiana. I need you to round up everyone from our forces that's with you for a meeting." It said.

"Yes sir. I'll call back when I've rounded everyone up." And with that I hung up. I walked pass Percy and Sarah and walked over to Chiron.

"Um Chiron can we borrow the Rec room for a while?" I asked sweetly.

"Um." Was his response.

"Great. Thanks Chiron." I said and signaled for Percy and Sarah to follow me. We walked through the crowd of people and gods to get to the Big House. As we walked through the crowd I grabbed InuYasha by the ear and Sarah did the same with Zeth. Then we dragged them by the ears to the Big House and into the Rec room.

Percy sat at the head of the table while Sarah and I sat side by side across from InuYasha and Zeth.

I quickly called Chaos and set the communicator on the table with the screen up. Chaos appeared as a hologram coming out of the communicator's screen.

"Hello everyone." Chaos said then it turned it's attention towards Sarah and I.

"Girls. Have you made sure that no one can hear or see this meeting?" Sarah and I blinked. When we did that an invisible barrier appeared. It was sound proof and would block anyone and everyone from seeing what's inside.

"Yes we have my Lord." Sarah said and I nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now I have some things we need to discuss. First of all I want all of you back at base."

"What? Why?" Percy asked. Personally I'm kind of happy that we're leaving. If I leave Marie Rose with Lucian any longer she might just drive him insane. Hmmm. That wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I should leave her there a little longer...nah.

"You were sent to help them not fight for them. They've been trained enough to know what to do."

"So we came here to train and teach them? Should we leave an Auger shell for them to use on Kronos?" I asked.

"Yes. That would be a good idea Tatiana."

"In 'helping' them would we be allowed to give them the information I collected?" Sara asked.

"I see no harm in you doing that. But give them a copy. Bring the original files and notes back to base with you."

"Very well." Sarah sighed.

"Tatiana." Chaos said.

"Yes, my lord?" I asked.

"Marie Rose said to tell you that she misses you and hopes you come home soon."

"What did my dear sweet Lucian say?"

"He said and I quote 'Tell Tatiana to come back soon because Marie Rose is driving me insane! She won't do as told and won't sit still." I nodded.

"It's been like two weeks and he's already going crazy?" I sighed. "Please tell them I'll try to be home by sunset tomorrow or sunrise the day after tomorrow, my lord."

"I will Tatiana. Now I must be going. Good-bye everyone." We all said bye and I grabbed my communicator and started for the door.

"Were are you going?" InuYasha asked.

"To see who's been trying to spy on our conversation." I answered. I kept walking to the door and grabbed the door knob. With lightning fast reflexes I opened the door and two people fell forward. InuYasha instantly got mad got out of his chair about to beat the living Hades out of the spies.

"InuYasha. Sit." BAM. He fell face first into the floor.

I turned my attention back on the spies glaring daggers at them. One of them was Annabeth the other was Hermes.

"Hey guys. How are you?" Hermes asked nervously. I would have blasted them if Percy hadn't interrupted.

"Everyone. Pack your bags we leave at dawn." We nodded. Then I remembered something.

"Percy, where's Blackjack?" I asked.

"Um...somewhere." Percy answered.

"You left him alone?" I laughed. "What am I going to do with you, Percy? You'd better find him before he repeats what happened the last time you left him alone." _"I really hope he doesn't find any soda." _I thought then walked out of the room giving Annabeth one last glare. I walked out of the Big House towards the cabin area.

It didn't look good at all. Most of the cabins had been destroyed in one way or another. I saw some of the camper going through what was left. That's when I got an idea. I walked over to the Poseidon cabin and saw only the floor was left. I saw Percy's little sister-Aquata-looking at what was left of her cabin.

"Hey Aquata! I have a surprise for you!" I called and she came running towards me.

"What is it! What is it!" She asked full of excitement. The wonders of a six year old.

"Look at your cabin and close your eyes. Then I'll show you your surprise." She turned around and closed her eyes.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen." I whispered and the cabin started to rebuild it's self. In about a minute the cabin was fully rebuilt and all of Aquata's belongings should be as they were before the fight. "Okay. Open your eyes Aquata." She opened her eyes and gasped.

"But how? The Athena kids said it would take at least two months to rebuild everything." I let out a small laugh.

"Aquata. Have you ever heard of witches and how they use magic?"

"Yeah. They're mean ladies who like it when people are sad. They use magic to make peoples lives sad."

"Those stories are mainly lies. Witches are kind women who help people. But there are some witches who are evil and try to hurt the good witches."

"How do you know that's not a lie?"

"Because I'm a witch and I used a spell to rebuild your cabin."

"Really? Cool! But thanks for rebuilding my cabin."

"I have to go but why don't you go see if the spell worked right." She nodded and ran into her cabin. I laughed and walked over to my old cabin.

"Hey guys you need help rebuilding the cabin?" I asked

"Yeah. Can you help us clean up this mess?" Stella asked.

"I can. But I won't."

"What! You j-" I cut her off by saying the spell I used on Aquata's cabin. The same thing happened and the in one minute the cabin looked like it did before.

"There ya go. Now you guys don't need to rebuild the cabin and all your stuff that was in there before the battle has been restored just like the cabin. Well I got to go. See ya'll at dinner." And with those words spoken I walked back to the Big House.

Once in mine and Percy's room I grabbed my black two piece luggage set. I put my clothes in the bigger suitcase and my weapons in the other. I took off my belt and put it in with the other weapons ad closed both of my suitcases. I walked past the mirror when I was heading for the door and spotted something on my tank top. I looked at it closely and noticed it was blood.

"Guess I forgot about my cut." I said. I treated the cut and bandaged it up. Now to deal with my shirt.

"Stainus removes." I said and the blood stain disappeared. I looked in the mirror starring at my left shoulder.

"Their really is no reason to hide it anymore." I placed my hand on my left shoulder and closed my eyes trying to concentrated. "Let the unseen, be seen." I said. When I opened my eyes there was a tattoo on my left shoulder. It was a fancy two inch by two inch black 'C'. It wasn't anything special.**(Go to ****h t t p: / w w w. bulls eye tattoos .com / tattoos / Ghetto - Urban / bbg0720 - Letter_C**** to see her tattoo. Remember no spaces.)**

I pressed the purple buttons on my luggage and they instantly shrank into one inch by one inch cubes. I grabbed my purse from the dresser and put them in there. I set my purse back down on the dresser and walked out of the room, then left the Big House.

I read the sun and found that it was 45 minutes before dinner started. Perfect.

I walked to the sight were we killed Oceanus and sat down on the soft sand. I took my communicator out from my pocket and dialed in a number. After a few minutes a face popped onto the screen.

It was a 19 year old boy. He had hair as dark as the night and royal blue eyes. His skin was a perfect light tan. He was grinning.

"Tatiana. How are you?" He asked.

"Good. Lucian, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Well I finally got Marie rose to take a nap so talk away." I told him about everything that had happened in the past few days. I told him that we were supposed to leave tomorrow at dawn and that I wasn't going to leave with the others. I told him about my plan and he agreed.

"So I need you to tell Chaos about my 'trip' and that I'll be gone for a few weeks. But do not to tell Percy, Sarah, or anyone else were I am or about my 'trip'." I said and he nodded. "So I need you to pack the stuff tonight because I'll be there at sunrise or earlier." Just then the conch horn signaling dinner was heard. "Sorry Lucian but I have to go. See ya later."

"Bye." He said and I hung up. I got up and walked to the pavilion thinking about what was to happen to night."

* * *

**Me: Oooooo! What is Tatiana planing? Who is Lucian? Is Lucian her secret lover? How do they know each other? What 'stuff' is Lucian suppose to pack? And the question I know all of you are asking: Who the hell is Marie Rose? Is she their secret daughter? Is she Tatiana's pet? Some of these question will be answered in the next couple of chapters. Others you must wait to see the answers in the sequel. PLEASE review! It would mean a lot to me if you did. Bye!**


	18. Announcements

**Me: I don't own PJO, InuYasha, or Fanfiction. Since I know you people want to read the story just go a head and read it. On with the story! But remember to review!  


* * *

**

**Tati's POV**

I walked into the pavilion and everyone was staring at me. I grabbed my food and offered some to my mother and sat down with Percy, Zeth, InuYasha, and Sarah. By now everyone had gone back to talking. Every now and then they'd look our way and then go back to talking. I knew they were talking about us. But hey, I'm used to it.

"So who's gonna tell them?" I asked.

"I was thinking maybe you and I could." Sarah said.

"Sure. Do you wanna tell them now or later?"

"After Chiron makes his announcements. I already told him we have some things to say." As if on cue Chiron stood up.

"Heroes! I'd like to congratulate you all on your victory against the Titan Kronos. Now Tatiana and Sarah would like to say a few things." He looked at us and we walked over to him.

"First of all we'd like to congratulate you all on your victory." Sarah said. "We have some uh news to tell you." She turned to me.

"Yes. Some of you may be wondering who Sarah is and why she's here. She is another one of our comrades. Some of you may have seen her in Kronos' army. She was in fact part of his army but-" I was cut off by the campers yelling out that Sarah should not be here. "ENOUGH!" Sarah yelled and they went quiet. "Continue Tatiana."

"As I said she was a part of Kronos' army BUT only because she was a spy. She was assigned the task to take notes on the army. Their weak points, the errors in their plans, etc cetera." I paused as Sarah pulled out a file folder like the one you find in an office.

"The folder I have here holds copies of all the files from Kronos' army. It holds the battle plans, strategies, attack points, weak points, and other things you'll need." Sarah stopped which meant for me to continue what she was saying.

"This copy will be given to you. Sarah left another copy with Kronos.-" I was cut off by Annabeth. Of course!

"What happened to the originals?" Annabeth asked.

"I was getting to that. We will be keeping the originals. Besides the files we will be giving you this." I said and an Auger shell appeared in my hand.

"What is that?" Athena asked. Wow, I forgot some of the gods were here.

"Well Lady Athena, this is an Auger shell. It's a special shell that only works on immortals or beings of great power like the gods for example. When put on a Titan-Kronos in your case-it will take away his immortality and powers, causing no harm to his host. But it must be put over his heart or the back of his neck for it to work. Once Kronos' essence is in the shell he will be mortal." Athena nodded.

"And where are Auger shells found?"

"I'm sorry lady Athena but we are not allowed to tell." Thank Chaos Athena didn't ask anything else.

"Oh and before I forget." I pulled out a vial like the one I used on Oceanus. "This vial is used after you put Kronos' essence in the Auger shell. You take off the cork and it will automatically take the essence out of the shell. Once the essence is in the vial you close it up. But after that you must and I mean MUST destroy the Auger shell. Since it's not safe to keep the essence you must do this." I took out the vial with Oceanus' essence and said 'Done' then it disappeared. It will appear at base after that but the campers doesn't know that.

"After you say 'Done' the vial will disappear and be sent to a void of nothing were it will be left forever and no one will be able to reach it. We were told only leave the vial, an Auger shell, and the files. So I must instruct these items to Chiron." I turned to Chiron and gave him the items. "Use them well Chiron." Sarah said. He nodded.

"The other announcement is that we will be leaving tomorrow. When we used the Rec. room earlier we used it to hold a meeting with our leader. We now have new orders to return to base soon. So we have decided that we will be leaving at dawn. So this will be our last night here. And thank you for listening." I said and Sarah and I walked back to our seats. After I finished my salad I stood up.

"I still have some packing to do so see y'all in the morning. Bye." I said and walked over to the Nemesis table. Once there I walked over to Lilly, Stella, and Kanna.

"Since you girls aren't morning people I'll say my good-byes now." I hugged each of them and we exchanged our good-byes. After that I said good-bye to my other siblings and friends and left the pavilion heading towards the Big House.

* * *

I walked into my room and grabbed the recorder that I had put next to my purse. I left a message on the recorder and left a note telling Percy to play the recorder written in ancient Greek.

I grabbed the dress I had kept I had left in the closet and put it on.** (Go to h t t p: / w w w. style hive .com / bookmark / sweet- ruffled- neckline- casual- dress- for- 1999 -purple- 1094073 to see the dress. Member no spaces.)**Then I slipped on the same heels I was wearing earlier. I took out my suit case and put the clothes I had been wearing in it. Then pressed the button and put it back in my purse.

I made sure that Percy would be able to see the recorder and note when he walks into the room. After that I made sure I didn't leave anything behind.

I grabbed my purse and walked out of the room and left the Big House. I looked around to make sure no one was wondering around and started towards the beach. But I had a problem. To get to the meeting point I have to walk past the pavilion.

I could use my powers but I don't have enough power to blink or travel. I only have enough for two Autumn winds, which wouldn't serve for much except a distraction.

I kept walking making sure to stay hidden in the shadows. When I could see the pavilion I stopped and took out a bottle of vanilla perfume then sprayed it all over me.

_"This should hide my usual scent from InuYasha's nose." _I thought as I sprayed the perfume. I put the bottle back in my purse and kept on walking.

I was a few yard away from the pavilion when I saw Annabeth get up from her table and start waking over to Percy. Now I'm a reasonable person and I don't want Annabeth any were near Percy. So I did what any smart person would do.

I sent a very strong Autumn wind her way. She was hit by my wind and fell back landing on her butt. I smirked and kept on walking.

"Just a little longer..." I whispered when there were just a few more steps until the pavilion was out of sight. Finally the pavilion was out of sight and I took of running towards the beach. My feet didn't make a sound.

After a few minutes I finally reached the beach. I pulled out a whistle and blew it. Not a sound was heard. Not even InuYasha would of been able to hear it. But that's because it's a specially made whistle modified so only one animal could hear it.

I looked up towards the north and sure enough a cat like animal was heading my way. The animal stopped right in front of me and meowed. **(Think of Kilala from the show InuYasha, except with only one tail and in the form were she's big enough to ride.)**

"Selene! I've missed you so much!" I whisper/yelled and hugged Selene. Then I climbed on Selene.

"Okay. Selene, I need you to take me to were I parked my jet. You remember where right?" I asked and Selene nodded.

"Good girl. Now lets go." I said and Selene started to fly, heading towards the northeast.

I glanced back towards Camp Half-Blood then turned back around. _"I hope Percy sees his present."

* * *

_**Me: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. *smiles* If any of you have an idea for the title of the sequel PLEASE send it in a review or in a PM. And PLEASE review! Well that's all I have to say so...Bye!  
**


	19. New power and deliveres

**Me: I don't own PJO, InuYasha, or Fanfiction. Now I'm sad to say this but...I think this should be the last chapter in this story. It might not be. Well any way lets recap: **

**Tatiana made a plan with some dude named Lucian. She has given Chiron the Auger Shell and a few of Kronos' secret files. At the end of the last chapter, Tatiana left a few things for Percy then flew off into the night riding a cat like animal named Selene. So now we get to see what exactly she left and Percy's reaction to finding out his girlfriend left and that she was...MURDERED! *Laughs* Just kidding Tatiana's perfectly fine...maybe. But...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**

**Percy POV**

After dinner I went back to the Big House to check on Tati. I walked into our room and found it empty.

_"She's probably off in the woods. It is almost her season after all." _I thought but then something caught my eye. A silver recorder sat on the bed. Next to it sat a note and a small box.

I walked over to it and picked up the note. I read it and pressed the play button on the recorder.

"Um hey Percy. Since you're listening to this I've already left camp." Tati's voice rang from the little machine. "But I'm fine. No need to send a rescue search team or anything. I just had to leave for a while. Chaos assigned me to a new mission since this mission is just about over...for now. My new mission will take a while. It could range from a few days to up to two months. But please don't worry about me, Percy. And don't worry about Marie Rose. Since Lucian can't handle her for more than a day and I can't leave her with _that _man who's name I can't even say, so I took her with me. One because she doesn't want to stay with anyone except me and two because my mission isn't dangerous."

_"So she took Rosie with her. What else would you expect from the girl who can't even hurt a fly...unless that fly is an evil fly who's threatening her friends and family__." _I smiled.

"So don't worry about me, Percy. I'll be fine. And um I know your birthday isn't till tomorrow but since I won't be there I left your present next to this recorder so don't forget to open it. I'll see you soon. Love you for ever and always no matter what. Bye." As soon as Tatiana's voice stopped I turned the recorder off and looked at the small box that lay next to it.

"So she left without a good-bye? That girl's gonna get it when she comes back." A voice said. I turned around and saw Sarah standing in the door way.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Long enough to know Tatiana got a new mission, left without a good bye, and that she left you a present."

"Oh. Should I open it?"

"Yeah. I mean why wait when it's right there." I thought for a second and unwrapped the box then opened it. Inside there was a small vial with what looked like water in it and a note. The minute I touched the note Sarah grabbed it and read it out loud.

"Dear Percy, The vial I left in the box is a drink I made. I put some of my power in it. So when you drink it, you'll have some of my power. So after you drink it tell Sarah and she'll be able to make my-now your-power multiply so you'll be stronger. Love you forever and always no matter what. Tatiana." Sarah paused. "Awww. She must love you a lot Percy. If a witch gives up some of her power it takes a lot of training to regain that power and with every ounce of power they give, the weaker they are." Sarah stopped and looked at me.

"So...you gonna drink it or what?" She asked after a few seconds. I nodded and opened the little vial of power. I drank what was in the vial and surged with a little power.

"So you gonna do what Tati was talking about?" I asked.

"I don't know. You're already invincible...eh. I don't have anything better to do." Sarah said and stuck out her hands. She mumbled something and instantly power surged through my veins.

"Now Percy, you now have the powers of a middle class wit-. Oops. I mean warlock. So you'll need to start training with the warlocks at base and with Lilith, Tatiana, Jade, and me. And trust me Percy, it may look easy but it's not." Sarah stopped to think. "Oh and you'll need this." A big book suddenly appeared in Sarah's hands and she gave it to me. I almost dropped it since it was so heavy.

"What in Hades is this?" I asked.

"A book with all the spells Tatiana, Lilith, Jade, and I use and created. Well see ya in the morning Percy." Sarah said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I sat the book on the dresser and skimmed through it. After a few minutes I got bored and closed the book. I walked over to the bed and went to sleep

**********The next morning at dawn**********

I walked out of the Big House with my stuff in my pockets. I walked over to the center of the cabins were there was a clearing and took out my keys. I pressed the green button and put the keys back in my pockets.

"Percy!" I heard someone yell and turned to find Annabeth running towards me. I mentally groaned and forced on a smile.

"Hey Annabeth." I said when she reached me.

"Hey Percy. Where's Tatiana?"

"She's not here."

"Oh. So do you w-" Annabeth was cut off by someone yelling my name.

"PERCY!" Sarah yelled running our way. But She was waving something in her hand. It looked like a bunch of...brochures?

"Percy. Lord C sent us the papers to give to those special few." Sarah said. Then it hit me.

"Okay. These are the eight people you need to give those to." I said handing her a list. "Give me the other nine papers. I need to give those out." I said and Sarah gave me five papers and looked over her list.

"Malcolm? You want Malcolm?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah he's a smart kid Sarah. And he's a good fighter. Give him a year or two and he'll be a great fighter and archer." I said and she sighed.

"Fine. So when's the Jet getting here?"

"In about half an hour."

"Okay well I'll go deliver these. Bye." And with that she took off running towards the Athena cabin.

"Malcolm? What do you want with Malcolm!" Annabeth demanded.

"We just have an offer for him and a few other highly skilled campers. I have some to deliver so good-bye." I said and moisture traveled to the Hermes cabin.

I walked in and found Connor and Travis fast asleep in their beds. I just gathered some water from the air and threw it at them and they bolted up. I sent the water back into the air and turned to them.

"Connor. Travis. Tatiana said you'd be good candidates so here." I handed them each a paper and they looked at it. "Everything you need to know is in there. The thing is that you can't let anyone else see it. You're lucky to get this offer so choose wisely." I said. I moisture traveled and appeared in front of the Hephaestus cabin.

"Just a few more and I get to leave this place." I whispered and walked into the cabin.

* * *

**Me: Okay, I lied this isn't the last chapter. The next chapter will be the last one. Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I update! Well that's all I have to say so bye!**


	20. THE END!

**Me: I'm VERY sad to say this but this is definitely the last chapter of this story. So just go on and read the last chapter. I do not own PJO, InuYasha, or Fanfiction  
**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I let out a strong whistle and Blackjack came flying.

_"Hey Boss. We leaving yet?" _He asked.

_"Yeah. We're leaving in a few minutes. But we have to go meet the others at the clearing near the cabins. So come on." _I responded and we started off towards the cabins.

Once there we met up with Zeth, InuYasha, and Sarah.

"Did everyone give out their 'deliveries'?" I asked.

"No. I still have to deliver one to my sister." Sarah said.

"Then go give it to Thalia. The jet will be her soon."

"Got it. Be back in a flash." And with that she took off running.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I ran towards cabin one. I burst through the door to find a sleeping Thalia.

_"Thank Chaos she slept in here"_ I thought.

I walked toward her and sent a pretty good size shock through her body. She immediately jolted up and looked around. After a few seconds her eyes stopped on me and they narrowed.

"You." She said pointing at me. She got up and grabbed her sword (Which was conveniently right next to her bed.) and stabbed my way. I dodged and Blinked to the other end of the room.

"Sword!" I yelled and in the blink of an eye Thalia's sword was in my hand. "Now Thalia. No need to kill your sister." I said.

"Sister? I don't have a sister!" Thalia yelled. I laughed.

"Uh yeah ya do. Two to be exact but that's a talk for later. Right now Percy and I agreed that I should give you this." I said and handed her the folded paper that was in my hand.

"What is this?"

"It's our offer. You and a few other campers have been chosen for the offer. Everything you need to know is in there. Now my ride to base should be here any minute so I'll see ya later." I dropped Thalia's sword and was about to leave when the room was lit by a golden light.

Once the light subsided I turned to find Zeus the king of the gods a.k.a my d-father standing a few feet in front of the door.

"Tha-" He stopped when he saw me.

"Lord Zeus." I said and bowed.

"Sarah-." He said but I cut him short.

"Leave me alone. Now if you'll excuse me, my ride _home_ will be here any minute." I turned towards Thalia. "The offer will stand as long as you're alive." I turned back towards my 'father' "Good-bye lord Zeus." I said and walked past him towards the door.

"Sarah please. I'-"

"I know what you're gonna to say so don't wast your breath. I don't want to hear your meaningless crap. And I don't want you anywhere near me or Lilith so leave us alone. " I said without turning around and walked out the door. Then I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

**Percy's POV **

I saw Sarah walking towards us and she looked mad.

"Sarah, what happened?" I asked when she reached us and she turned to me.

"My father happened. When I was about to leave he started with his usual 'I'm sorry' crap and I just told him to leave me and Lilith alone. Then I walked out of the cabin and slammed the door behind me." Sarah said.

"Great. Now we have yet another god on our tails." InuYasha said.

"Just shut up InuYasha." Zeth said. Suddenly the sound of a jet was heard. It was a little far off but I knew it was our jet.

"Percy?" A voice said and I knew that voice well.

"Father." I said as I turned to face the sea god.

"Percy. W-where have you been? The day you disappeared we looked everywhere for you but it was like you didn't exist. I was so worried." I let out a bitter laugh.

"Worried? You all didn't give a shit when I left. And you. You were to busy looking over a baby to care about me. You know sometimes I look back and wonder why I didn't join Kronos. Because without me all of you would be locked up in Tartarus! But then I remember that at the time I had been brain washed into thinking that I was fighting on the good side. I-" I was cut short by a vibrate coming from my pocket.

"I need to take this, _father_." I said and turned around. I answered my communicator. A girl's face popped up on the screen.

"This is Percy, what is it?" I said in my commander voice.

"Percy! Thank Chaos you answered."

"Yeah now what's so important that it couldn't wait till I got back, Lilith?"

"Well you know how we're supposed to monitor you know who's reincarnation, Lucas?"

"Yeah. Hold on." I turned toward my group. "Guys. You better come hear this." I said and they came over and crowded around me so they could see and hear the message. "Continue."

"Well there's a group of monsters heading towards Lucas' direction. I know he's a good fighter for his age but the group has some empousa, hellhounds and I think the Minotaur's also there. He won't be able to handle all of them, Percy. If a four-almost five-year old battles all of those monsters the four year old will die. You have to go help him."

"Just tell me where he's at and I'll go help him."

"He's at Central park with his mom. You better hurry Percy. Lilith out." And the connection was cut. I looked up from my communicator.

"Change of plans people. We're going on a rescue mission. Weapons ready!" I said jut as the jet arrived and let down it's latter.

"Zeth. You get on the jet and meet us at Central park." Zeth nodded and climbed up the jet latter.

"InuYasha and Sarah, you're with me. Sarah."

"What."

"Your gonna have to freeze time for as long as you can."

"Got it."

"InuYasha you're gonna run. Sarah you're gonna fly an I'll take Blackjack." Sarah noddedand waited for my mark. I was about to tell them to head towards Central park when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see it was my father with Zeus next to him. I turned to Sarah who was of course glaring at her dad.

"Sarah. You and InuYasha go a head I'll catch up." They nodded and left. I turned back towards my father and Zeus.

"Percy, what's happening and how is that girl able to stop time?"

"No time to explain. I've got to save someone's life." I said while getting on Blackjack.

"Let's go Blackjack." I said and we took off towards Central park.

* * *

**Me: The end. Wow I fell so empty inside now that I won't be able to right for this story. I'll tell y'all when the sequel comes out. So I guess this is good-bye *Starts to cry and fans self with hand* Oh I promised myself I wasn't going to cry. Well Good-bye everyone and thank you all for reviewing. Thank you! And Good-bye!**


	21. News about  the sequel

**I'm here to tell you that the sequel for '5 Years After TLO' will be out the day before Christmas which is 12/24/10.**

**The sequel will be called 'New People, New Enemies' it will stay **

**by that name unless I find a better one.**

**See y'all in the sequel! :)  
**


End file.
